Young Love
by OtterPatronus
Summary: This is set around five years after the Battle of Hogwarts, and is based on Ron and Hermione's adventures together. I plan to go right up until the epilogue (please note: there may be large time jumps). Please follow, favourite and leave feedback as it's always appreciated! You tweet me: @Otter Patronus
1. Chapter 1: The Predictable Surprise

"'Mione?" Ron pushed open the bedroom door and crept up to the bed. "Hermione wake up." He placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her gently. Hermione turned onto her front and buried her face in the pillow. "What time is it?" she groaned.

"Nine o'clock." Ron sat on the bed by Hermione's feet. She didn't budge. "Bloody hell, Hermione. Since when did you get so lazy?" He chuckled to himself, and tickled her feet.

"Aaah!" Hermione practically sprung out of bed in shock. "Ronald Weasley!" she picked up the nearest book and gave him a huge whackaround the head.

"Ow!" Ron rubbed his throbbing skull. "Chill out, mate!" And with that, both Ron and Hermione were rolling around in fits of giggles.

"It's just us two, today. Harry and Gin have gone out somewhere; and George, Mum and Dad have gone somewhere else." Ron leant back on his hands.

"Well, it's good to finally have some time alone." Hermione grabbed some clothes from the wardrobe. "Want to do anything in particular?" she walked over to the bathroom.

"Well..." Ron stood up and strode over to Hermione. "I was hoping that we could just spend some '_quality'_ time together." He placed his hands around her waist and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Well then, if that's what you want." she winked at him and left for the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Ron went back to the bed and sat down. He put his hand into his shirt pocket and pulled out a small, black box. He opened it, and inside was a beautiful ring. Ron sighed. _"One day. One day she'll be yours."_ he said to himself, staring at the small, silver object. How he managed to afford it he'll never know, for it was Goblin's Silver, but figuring things like that out weren't exactly top of his priorities right now. Ron closed the box and tucked it back inside his pocket, just as Hermione returned. She obviously noticed Ron's sullen look, for the first thing she said was "What's up, Ron?" Hermione sat on the bed next to him, and rested her head on his shoulder. "Nothing, beautiful." He kissed the top of her head and stood up. "Come on, let's go somewhere."

"Let's go _where_?" Hermione hurried along behind Ron, doing her best to keep up with him.

"I don't know. Just somewhere." he held out his hand. "Come on." Hermione took it, and they walked outside.

"Ron, we haven't even got shoes on." Hermione struggled to stay within hand-holding range of Ron as he was walking so fast.

"Hermione, shut up. I'm trying to be spontaneous and you're ruining it." Ron continued to trudge hastily forwards through the grass and leaves lying on the ground. The pair had been walking for around 10 minutes when Hermione stopped in her place. She put her hands on her hips and panted, walking so quickly had made her out-of-breath.

"Ronald Weasley," she looked up stubbornly at a very red-faced Ron standing about 4 feet ahead of her. "I demand you to tell me where we are going." Ron gulped. "Uhh..." he stumbled over his words. "Umm, y'know, just..."

"No, actually, Ronald. I _don't _know." Hermione took two paces forwards. "Because _you_ haven't told me."  
Ron stared blankly at Hermione. "Come on then, spit it out." she snapped.

"Fine. I don't know where we're going." Ron looked down at the brown leaves littering the ground. "I just wanted to..." his sentence came to a sudden stop.

"Wanted to _what_, Ronald?" Hermione was clearly getting annoyed at Ron.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just go home." Ron walked back towards Hermione, and went straight past her.

"No, absolutely not." Hermione spun around on her heels. "You've dragged me all the way out here in the cold, so we can't just '_go home'_"  
Ron continued to stare at the ground, silently. He felt something wrap around his body - Hermione. Ron placed his arms around her waist and hugged her for a while, taking his time to breathe in his surroundings. He felt her let go, and saw her sit down on the grass. She started picking at the blades - she seemed distracted by something. Ron sat down next to her, and heard her sniffling. When he glanced over, he saw tears rolling down her rosy cheeks. "'Mione? What's wrong?" Ron's voice was filled with worry, he could already tell it was his fault. Hermione shrugged, and squeezed her eyes tighter as more tears poured out. "Hey, gorgeous." Ron used his thumbs to wipe away Hermione's tears. "Don't cry." Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione, which was incredibly difficult to do given their positions. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Ron." she sniffed. "It's all my fault, I'm such a horrible girlfriend." Ron smiled at the 'girlfriend' part, but managed to contain his small amount of happiness fairly easily. "What's your fault, 'Mione? _Nothing _is your fault, and while we're on the topic; you're the best girlfriend I could ever ask for." Hermione glanced up at Ron, her eyes were red and puffy.

"_Everything_ is my fault. Why we argue all the time is _my_ fault. Why we can't move on is _my _fault."

"Stop talking like that Hermione. If anything's anyone's fault then it's mine. You know why?"  
Hermione shook her head. "Because I have the emotional range of a teaspoon." This made both Ron and Hermione giggle, and they spent the next hour or two sitting in each other's arm's on the grass.

"Ron, we'd better get back. I'm starving." Hermione clambered up from her spot next to Ron.

"I guess you're right, 'Mione." But, instead of standing up, Ron got onto one knee as Hermione began to walk ahead.

"Ron? Are you coming or not?" Hermione stood impatiently waiting for Ron to stand up, but he didn't move. He just stayed down on one knee in front of Hermione.

"Not yet. I have to tell y- well _ask_ you something first."

"Umm... Ron?" Hermione sounded confused. "What are you doing?"

"Hermione Jean Granger: I have loved you for years now, and I plan to love you for years more. I was _going _to say that I've loved you ever since I first lay my eyes on you, but we both know that's not quite true. Anyway, I was going to ask you something." Ron produced the tiny black box out of his shirt pocket, and Hermione raised one of her eyebrows in confusion, but smiled at the same time: she knew what was coming. "Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Ron opened the box and revealed a beautiful, small silver ring. Hermione clapped her hands to her mouth.

"Ron, I...I... I don't know what to say."

Ron smiled to himself. "Maybe '_yes_' would be a good place to start? My knees are starting to hurt."

"Of course! Yes! Yes yes yes yes _yes_! One thousand percent YES!"

"Really?" Ron leapt up from his position.

"Always the tone of surprise." Hermione smiled and threw her arms around Ron. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, I love you to pieces and always will!" she released her grasp on Ron and held out her hand, palm facing down. Ron knew exactly what he had to do, and slipped the ring gracefully onto Hermione's finger. "Ron! Is this _Goblin's _silver? How did you afford it?"

"I have absolutely no idea." And, hand-in-hand, the newly engaged couple walked back to The Burrow.


	2. Chapter 2: It's been a while

Ron and Hermione sat in the kitchen of the Burrow tucking into their sandwiches. Every now and then, Hermione would glance down at her left hand to look at her engagement ring, and smile. "You know something, Ron?" Hermione looked up from her plate.

"What?" Ron attempted to speak through a mouthful of bread and chicken.

"I was talking to my mum last night," Hermione smiled, she loved having her parents back. "And do you know what we spoke about?"

"Well obviously not." Ron wiped his mouth on the grubby sleeve of his jumper.

"We were talking about marriage, and were wondering when you'd propose." Hermione grinned and took a sip of water.

"Believe me, Mione, I've been wondering for the past year." Ron stacked the plates and placed them on the kitchen worktop. "When do you want to start telling people?" Ron leant on the counter and looked at Hermione, who had just stood up to put her glass next by the sink.

"Well, I think they'll notice the ring sooner or later..." She looked down at the thin, shiny, silver strip of metal on her finger. "What do you think?"

"Maybe we shouldn't announce it, as such, but just let people notice. How does that sound?" Ron walked towards Hermione and placed his hands on her waist.

"Sounds good to me." Hermione smiled and kissed Ron. He pushed her onto the counter and began to unbutton her blouse, kissing her even more wildly. She removed her lips. "Woah, Ron. _Now_?"

"Now. Right now." Hermione hesitated, before grabbing Ron's hand and saying

"Well then let's take it to the bedroom." She winked, and they ran upstairs.

Ron and Hermione lay on the bed in nothing but their underwear. They were both slightly short of breath, but smiling. "Wow, 'Mione. It's been a while."

"Yep. But that made up for it." Hermione chuckled and looked around the room. Clothes were strewn everywhere. She bit her lip. "We should probably tidy up and pretend nothing ever happened before the others get back." She rolled onto her back to look up at the ceiling, and smiled.

"Probably, but not just yet." Ron put his arm around Hermione. "I love you, 'Mione."

"I love you too." The pair lay in silence for a few minutes, before Hermione had a burst of thought. "Wedding plans! We get to start planning our wedding!" Hermione sat up in joy. "Oh, isn't it exciting, Ronald?"

"Perhaps more for you. You get to be even _more_ beautiful than usual in front of loads of people, and choose a dress and flowers. I don't get to do so much, other than wear a suit and find someone I can trust not to lose the rings." Ron sighed. "I guess that's okay, I've never really liked big celebrations anyway."

"Come on, Ron. Don't talk like that! We'll plan it together, I'll make sure of it." Hermione hesitated for a moment. "Except for one thing."

"And what's that?" Ron turned to look at Hermione.

"My dress."


	3. Chapter 3: The Announcement(s)

Mrs Weasley placed the last dish on the table and sat down. "Tuck in!" George, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all helped themselves to the delicious looking meal. "Go on, Arthur, help yourself!" Mrs Weasley gave her husband a thump on the shoulder.

"Oh, right. Yes, of course. Sorry I was a tad distracted." Mr Weasley joined the others and helped himself to a huge plate of food. Something was glinting in the moonlight coming through the window, and it caught his eye. He looked to his left and saw Hermione's silver ring. "Ron, Hermione?" He began.

"Yes, dad?" Ron looked up from his pile of chicken. Mr Weasley decided at the last minute that he shouldn't mention what he'd seen.

"Um..." He hesitated. "Could you pass the, um, the.. potatoes, please?" He pointed at the bowl of garlic-roasted potatoes in between Ron and Hermione.

"Of course, Mr Weasley." Hermione handed over the bowl, which Arthur happily took, not taking his eye off the ring. Ron leant over to Hermione, and whispered.

"_He knows_."

Hermione nodded and looked down at her finger, smiling. "_We should just announce it then_." She mouthed before filling her mouth with food. Ron agreed, and stood up; knocking the table as he did so. He cleared his throat.

"Hermione and I have an announcement." Everyone looked up with eager eyes. Ron glanced at Hermione, who also stood up.

"We're getting married." She said, looking around at both happy and completely un-surprised faces.

"'Bout time." Harry murmured through a mouthful of potato. Ginny nudged him (and accompanied the nudge with a suitable glare) and made him re-think what he said. "Um... I mean, uh, congratulations!" Harry forced a smile and continued eating.

"Oh, my baby Ronald has grown up!" Mrs Weasley blew her nose into a napkin.

"Well done, son." Mr Weasley gave a nod of approval. Ron and Hermione took their seats and resumed the meal. Dinner conversation then consisted of wedding plans, which Ron found to be a complete bore.

Ron and Hermione lay in bed awake that night, neither one could sleep. Hermione's brain was buzzing with wedding ideas and what she wanted her dream dress to be like. She lay on her back staring up at the ceiling, with her hands behind her head. Every now and then, she'd glance over at Ron. She knew he was only pretending to be asleep, as he wasn't snoring. His brain was buzzing with other things. "'Mione," he whispered, his voice was nothing but a hoarse whisper. "Are you awake?" Ron rolled onto his other side to face Hermione.

"Yes." she replied, you could hear her happiness in anything she said.

"I have to tell you something." Hermione's smile faded.

"What is it?" She knew something bad was coming. Ron didn't reply to her. "Ronald. What is it? What do you have to tell me?"

"Well, I've just finished Auror training, and..." Ron paused his sentence to think.

"... and what?" Hermione's voice shook.

"I have to go away. On one of those 'missions' or whatever they call them." Hermione gulped, but remained silent. "I'm sorry, 'Mione. I was going to tell you earlier but you were so upset."

"So instead you decided to tell me when I'm feeling on-top-of-the-world? Hm?"

"Hermione I'm sorry, okay? I tried to-" Hermione interrupted.

"How long?"

"What?"

"How. Long." Hermione tried to keep her voice strong, but you could hear it shaking underneath.

"Two months." Ron could barely speak, his throat had become almost completely dry. He couldn't even whisper. "Honestly, 'Mione. I tried to get out of it - I did, I really did."

"It's okay."

"No it isn't. It's not fair on you."

"No, Ron. These things happen. Also, it gives me some time to start on all the boring wedding stuff, and buy my dress, also I can-"

"Harry's going, too." Ron was blanking out almost everything Hermione was saying.

"-oh. So_ that's_ why Ginny was acting weirdly today. " Hermione felt a single tear roll down her cheek. "When do you leave?" she turned to face Ron. "Thursday evening."

"That's tomorrow." Hermione tried her best to keep her voice steady.

"Yep. I know." Ron shuffled over to his left to comfort Hermione. "I love you so much, 'Mione."

"I love you too, Ron. I love you too." No one spoke for a few minutes, before Ron broke the silence with another hoarse whisper.

"Do you know why I proposed to you _today?_"

"No." Hermione could barely speak a word out of shock.

"Because I knew I was going away, and I didn't want to lose you to someone else while I was gone."

"Ron, you know I'd never do that. I love you to pieces." Hermione felt through the darkness and found Ron's arm. She placed her hand on it.

"There was another reason."

"And what's that?"

"I didn't want to wait until I got back, because I love you too much." Ron smiled, and so did Hermione.

"Ron, that's the sweetest thing you've ever done."

"Are you sure?"

"Nope, but I said it anyway." Ron and Hermione both managed a light laugh, attempting to push away the negatives. The two fell asleep next to each other, brains still alive with mixtures of thoughts and feelings.

The next morning, Hermione was woken up by something heavy being dropped near her feet: a suitcase. She opened her eyes and looked at the tall, handsome man standing the other side of the bed. "Morning, beautiful," He smiled. "Did you sleep alright?" Ron waved his wand and folded his clothes, packing them into the suitcase. Hermione shrugged, remembering last night's conversation. "Did _you_?" she whispered, pushing the duvet off her legs.

"Not really." He zipped the suitcase shut and grabbed the handle. "I'm going to put this downstairs. I'll be back in a minute." He walked out of the room, leaving Hermione to get dressed. As she pulled on her clothes, she thought about two months without Ron. "_What if everything's different when he comes back_?" She asked herself. "_What if he _**_doesn't_**_ come back_?" Another salty tear trickled onto her lips. "_What if I'm __**pregnant**__?_" She sat on the bed, head in hands. "_No, Hermione. Think positive. He's been trained, and he's with Harry. Nothing bad can happen when he's with Harry._" She managed to squeeze out a small smile, and stood up to brush her hair. Ron came back in.

"Hey again. Sorry I took so long. Oh, have you seen my-" He sentence was rather abruptly cut short by Hermione. She ran towards him and kissed him. She kissed him like she'd never kissed anyone before.

"I love you, Ronald Weasley." She took her lips off of his, and placed her hands behind his neck.

"Toothbrush." Ron managed to catch a breath of air.

"What?" Hermione took her hands away from behind Ron's neck.

"Toothbrush. I was _going_ to say 'Have you seen my toothbrush?' but you interrupted. So I only just got to finish the sentence."

"Oh." Hermione looked around the room. "I think you must've packed it."

"You're right. Perhaps I did." Ron began to leave the room, but stopped in the doorway. He turned around. "I'm going down for breakfast - mum's done a huge fry-up to see Harry and me off. You coming?"

"Sure." Hermione walked over to Ron and took his hand. The two went down to the kitchen together.

The table was filled with sausages, eggs, beans and hash browns. Ginny and Harry were sat together, eating. Hermione noticed Ginny's eyes were red, and her face was wet. Ron cleared his throat. "Morning." He took a seat next to Harry, and gestured for Hermione to come and join. Hermione sat down and helped herself to breakfast. "Did you two sleep well?" She asked. She was trying her best to ignore the fact that Ron and Harry were leaving in 9 hours. No one spoke. The kitchen was silent apart from the occasional sniffle from Ginny, or the clattering of silverware. "Come on guys, lighten up." Ron stuffed a piece of sausage into his mouth, and looked over at Harry and Ginny.

"It's only two months." It was at this moment that Ron realised what he'd just said, for Ginny practically erupted from her seat and threw her fork on the floor.

"ONLY TWO MONTHS, RONALD?" She kicked her chair outwards. "_ONLY _TWO MONTHS? YOU COULD _DIE._" She stormed out of the kitchen, mumbling things as she did so. Hermione opened her mouth to speak when another yell came echoeing from the stairs. "BLOODY GREAT GIT YOU ARE, RONALD WEASLEY." Harry stood up, his chair scraped the floor.

"Well thanks, mate. She was feeling bad enough already." Harry left the room. Ron took advantage of this and scraped the remainder of Harry's breakfast onto his own plate. Hermione hit him with a napkin.

"_Ow!" _ he screeched, jumping out of his chair a little.

"Ronald Weasley! What the bugger do you think you're doing?!" Hermione threw the napkin at Ron.

"What?" Ron shrugged, and shoved a some egg into his mouth. "I'm hungry."

"Not that, you blithering idiot!"

"Then _what_, Hermione?" Ron was struggling to speak properly through his mouthful of scrambled egg.

"_THAT, _Ron. _That._" Hermione lost her patience and also left the room. Still confused about his mistakes, Ron continued to eat.

"Women." he sighed, chuckling to himself.


	4. Chapter 4: Goodbyes

Everyone was gathered in the living room - Ron and Harry were about to leave for their 2 month 'mission'. Hermione was holding Ron in what seemed to be an ever-lasting hug. "Be careful, Ron. I love you and I'd never want to lose you." She wrapped her arms even tighter around him.

"I will be, 'Mione. Harry can always look after me." The entire room laughed. "Make sure you look after yourself, now. Don't miss me too much, and make sure you don't work too hard." Ron squeezed Hermione with a huge hug. He let go and picked up his suitcase. "Thanks for putting that undetectable extension charm thing on it, 'Mione. You're the best." Hermione smiled, and watched Harry and Ginny say their goodbyes to each other. Ginny had been crying pretty much all day, no one even heard a peep out of her.

"Ready, Ron?" Harry walked over to Ron.

"I think so. Ready as I'll ever be." Harry nodded, and the two apparated out of The Burrow. As soon as they left, the house felt so empty. Ginny and Hermione stood next to each other in silence, feeling each other's pain.

"We'll be alright, Gin." Hermione looked over at Ginny, who still had tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Yes we will, Hermione. We'll be fine." She smiled, and went back upstairs to 'hibernate' in her room.

_The next few days were all a blur to Hermione. With no Ron around, nothing was the same - and it didn't feel like it ever would be. Hermione never knew what to do with herself. She'd talk to George, she'd talk to Mr & Mrs Weasley, and she'd talk to Ginny... it felt like Ginny was the only person she could trust and confide in with Ron gone. Most of the time, Hermione was so distracted that she couldn't focus on a book. So instead, she'd lay in her bed for days at a time. Both her and Ginny practically lived in their rooms - much to the dislike of Mrs Weasley. _

It had been 4 days since Ron left - Hermione couldn't concentrate on anything. She slapped her book shut and threw it next to her on the bed. She stood up and crossed another day off the calendar. "57 days to go." she sighed to herself and lolloped back to her bed. Hermione looked up at the ceiling. "_I miss you_." She whispered, as if talking to the ceiling was any different than talking to the wall to her left or the wardrobe in front of her. She rolled onto her front and buried her face into the pillow, letting her tears pour out. There was a soft knock at the door. Hermione sat up , wiped her eyes as best she could and pretended to be reading. "Come in." she yelled. Ginny walked into the room and shut the door softly behind her. Her face was just as red and wet as Hermione's.

"I heard you crying." Ginny sat down on the end of the bed. "I thought I'd come and keep you company." Hermione put her book down and stopped pretending that everything was okay. Once again, she burst into a waterfall of tears.

"I just don't know what to _do_, Ginny!" Hermione sobbed.

"I know he's only gone away for work but still! I can't focus on anything, and I can't bring him back - I'm stuck like this for the next two months." Hermione didn't hold anything back, letting it all pour out of her. Ginny rubbed Hermione's back in an attempt to comfort, which Ginny found it difficult to do because she was going through exactly the same as what Hermione was. "We'll pull through, Hermione. Remember? That's what you said." Ginny sniffed and let the tears roll down her rosy cheeks.

"I know I said that, but now I know that's not true."

"When they come back, you'll wish they'd stayed away for longer. You'll get used to things, we both will." Ginny pulled Hermione into a friendly hug, and the two cried together. "How about we start on some wedding plans? Maybe that'll take our minds off of things."

"Sounds good to me." Hermione nodded, and the two girls walked downstairs to start planning a wedding.

Hermione and Ginny sat around the table, facing each other. They each had a notepad and several muggle 'leaflets'. "So," Ginny picked up her pen. "Muggle or wizard?" Hermione thought for a moment.

"Wow, well that's the biggest decision of all. Could we do a half and half? Maybe the ceremony could be muggle and the reception could be wizard."

"Yeah," Ginny started taking notes. "I think that's what Ron would want."

"This is so exciting, Ginny!" Hermione squealed with excitement. "I can't wait!"

"I know - me either! Now you just have to spend a lot of time and money, then it'll be your special day." Ginny chuckled. "So, I'm guessing we're having the reception here? There shouldn't be any Death Eaters to gate-crash this time."

"Well I'd hope not! And yeah, that sounds good." Hermione scribbled down a few things, then continued to doodle hearts on her page. "We'll have to be careful, though. Most of my family don't know about wizardry - just mum and dad I think."

"That's a good point..." Ginny paused in thought. "Mum'll take care of that." Ginny jotted down some more words. "Food, then."

"Hmm..." Hermione looked around the room in hope of inspiration. "Lots. Ron would want _lots. _Maybe just a good old Hogwarts-style feast, we can find ways of hiding the magic."

"Sounds good to me! When were you thinking of having this, by the way?"

"Well, it's the middle of October, Ron and Harry come back just before Christmas..." Hermione looked out the window at the autumn leaves littering the floor. "I think June. It isn't much time, but we don't need much, right?"

"Well, Hermione, weddings usually take ages to plan..."  
Hermione sighed. "I suppose. In that case I can't really say 'when' until Ron's back."

"Okay. Fair enough." Ginny glanced at her watch. "I have Quidditch practice in two hours, I should really get going. Sorry, Hermione." Ginny stood up and grabbed her jacket, apparating almost instantly. Hermione read over her scribbles.

"_This is going to be difficult without Ron_." She whispered to herself.


	5. Chapter 5: Surprises

_*1 week later*_

Hermione got up out of bed, and crossed another day off her calendar. "50 days to go." she whispered. She pulled on a few old clothes and grabbed her book. Things were improving for her; she'd got some concentration back for a start, and she was just feeling generally brighter. In the past few days, she'd lost her appetite, though, so she'd almost never eat. She also hadn't had a shower in a while, as she just didn't have the energy or motivation. Hermione opened her book to page 186, and continued to read. Before she'd even finished a paragraph, Mrs Weasley loudly entered Hermione's room. "Hermione, dear," she walked over to the pale figure sitting on the bed. "Why don't you come down for breakfast?" Mrs Weasley smiled at Hermione, her friendly face always made Hermione feel welcome.

"I'm not hungry, Molly. Maybe later." Hermione looked back to her book.

"You haven't been hungry for the last 3 days. We need to get some food down you." Mrs Weasley placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder, and gesturing towards the door.

"Ron wouldn't be happy with you being like this."  
Hermione sighed and went downstairs. She had to force down bacon and egg to keep Mrs Weasley happy, even though she felt like she was about to throw up. Mrs Weasley walked over to the table and took Hermione's plate. "Feel better?"

Hermione nodded and forced a smile, even though she felt no different (except far more sick).

"Good. Now go and get yourself cleaned up, you look a right mess." Hermione slumped out of the kitchen, and was about to go upstairs when there was a hefty knock at the door. She opened it, and in front of her stood a very large figure. Hermione looked up, and towering over her was an unmistakable face.

"Hagrid!" she yelled, her frown instantly transforming into a grin. "What are you doing here?"

"Hullo, Hermione. Are Ron 'n 'arry around?" He scratched his beard.

"No, they're both away on business. Can I help you?" Hagrid stood to one side, and behind him was something Hermione could never forget. Sirius Black's motorcycle.

"I came t'bring this back. It's Harry's, y'see. So I fixed it up fer 'im and brought it over."

"Oh, Hagrid! That's wonderful! Harry will be delighted! Would you like to come in for some tea?" Hermione gestured to the kitchen.

"Oh, no thanks 'ermione. I really shoul' get goin', got some official Hogwarts business to do." He winked, turned around and headed away from the Burrow. "You take care of yourself now, 'ermione!" he shouted behind him.

"I will, Hagrid. You too!" Hermione closed the door, and skipped upstairs to her bedroom - her mood had improved significantly. She pushed open the door and practically screamed with happiness; for sitting on the bed in front of her was something she never thought she'd see. "RON!" Hermione squealed and ran forwards. "What are you doing here?" She jumped onto Ron's lap and hugged him tightly.

"Sssh, Hermione," he pressed his finger to her lips. "No one knows I'm here." Ron pushed a strand of greasy hair behind Hermione's ear. "I thought I'd sneak back for a few hours. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Ron!" Hermione kissed Ron's cheek. "But shouldn't you be working?" Ron shook his head.

"Day off." he smiled. "Harry's with Ginny right now, too."

"Oh, Ron! That's wonderful!" Hermione's day couldn't have gotten any better from that moment. "You should go and see the others, they'll be delighted you're back!"

"Nah, I want to stay right where I am: with you." Ron smiled and kissed Hermione softly on the lips.

"Come on, that's not exactly fair..." Ron looked down into Hermione's beautiful brown eyes, coughed, and used the best nasally voice he could.

"It may have escaped your notice, but life isn't fair."

"Ron!" Hermione gave him a small slap on the arm. "That would've been funny 5 years ago but not now. Imagine if Harry had heard that!"

"Sorry." Ron gulped, perhaps he shouldn't have said that. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and kissed him again. She kissed him passionately, for she hadn't seen him in a couple of weeks, and may not see him ever again. "I love you, Ronald Weasley."

"I love you too, Hermione Granger." And for the next 15 minutes, Hermione lay across Ron's legs with her arms wrapped around his neck. "You should go and have that shower, 'Mione." Ron pulled Hermione into a slightly more upright position.

"I don't want to leave you, though. I haven't seen you in a few weeks, and I probably won't see you for another month and a half."

"Hermione," Ron stared deeply into Hermione's eyes. "Go." Hermione reluctantly stood up and headed for the bathroom.

"Don't you go anywhere, Ron."

"I won't; I'll be waiting right here."

When Hermione returned 20 minutes later, Ron was fast asleep on the bed. She smiled, and went over to him. She covered him with the duvet, and lay down by his side. Kissing him on the cheek, Hermione snuggled right into him. Within minutes, she too had drifted off to sleep.

Hermione was woken up by the door creaking open. "Ron? Hermione?" It was a voice she was relieved to hear: Harry.

"Harry?" Hermione sat up, blinded by the midday light streaking in through the curtains that she'd never opened.

"Hey, Hermione. How're you?"

"I'm fine." Hermione adjusted into a more comfortable position. "What do you want?"

"Me and Ron need to go."

"Oh, right." Hermione glanced over at Ron lying next to her, his snores echoing around the room. She kissed him on the cheek, and gave him a few nudges. "Ron, wake up."

"Hmm?" Ron's eyes opened, and as soon as he saw Hermione, he smiled. "Hey, beautiful. How long was I out?"

"I'm not sure." Hermione looked back over at Harry, who was now accompanied by Ginny.

"Ron, mate. We need to get going."

"Oh, right." Ron kissed Hermione one last time. "I love you, 'Mione. Look after yourself, eat properly, and make sure you don't end up in a bad state like you were a few hours ago." He scrambled out of bed, and smoothed out his tangled Weasley hair. "Bye, girls." And with that, Harry and Ron had disapparated from the Burrow once more.


	6. Chapter 6: Chasing Death

_*Perspective Switch: Ron/Harry* *Time jump: 1 week before Ron and Harry finish.*_

Ron opened his eyes to see Harry standing over him. "Wake up, mate. We've got stuff to do." Harry gave Ron a gentle kick in the shin and walked off the kitchen. Ron sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking over at the framed picture of Hermione next to his sleeping bag. He stretched out, stood up, and went to find Harry. "Morning," Ron sat down at the table. "Can you believe we've been away for almost two months?" Ron stuffed some cereal in his mouth.

"Yeah, actually. I can. How long till we can go home?" Harry sat down next to Ron, and shivered at the cold December air blowing into the tent.

"What's the date?"

"15th."

"In that case..." Ron counted on his fingers. "7 days."

"That's great - I can't wait to get a proper night's sleep!" Harry joked.

"Mhmm." Ron nodded, his mouth full of cereal.

"Speed up, mate. We need to go in 10." Harry patted Ron on the shoulder, and went to get ready. Ron scoffed down the rest of his cereal, pulled on some old clothes, grabbed his wand and a coat and left the tent. He walked out into a small clearing in the forest. Everything was dead, as it was mid-December. He caught Harry sitting on the muddy ground, staring up at the sky. "It reminds me of that time when we went looking for the Horcruxes." he said. Ron sat down next to him.

"Yep." Ron looked at his hands. "They aren't exactly nice memories, Harry."

"I know, but they're memories." Harry took a moment to stare around the clearing absent-mindedly, before scrambling to his feet. He was quickly joined by Ron.

"So," Ron brushed his muddy hands off on his trousers. "Where are we going today?"

"I'm not sure. We have a few remaining Death Eaters to chase down..."

"Where the bloody hell do we find them? I thought they ended in '98."

"Well, apparently not. There are only one or two left. Regarding location... I have absolutely no idea." Harry produced the invisibility cloak out of his bag. "But this might be useful."

"Agreed." Ron nodded. "Where do we look first?"

"Hmm..." Harry thought for a while, pacing back and forth on the dead forest floor. "Well, I have no way of finding them using Voldemort, so I guess we use common sense."

"Right..." Ron stared at Harry quizzically. "... and where is your 'common sense' leading you?"

"The shrieking shack."

"How cheery," said Ron sarcastically. "Well, off we go!" The two boys Disapparated to the Shrieking Shack.

"Blimey, Harry. I still get the chills from this place."

"Same. Hard to believe the last time we were here was..." Harry swallowed his tears. "Never mind." Ron nodded in silence, and Harry draped the invisibility cloak over himself and Ron. They scurried over to the tree, and gave the knot in the trunk a solid kick. The secret passage opened, and the two entered. Ron coughed. Dust had erupted from the old wooden floor beneath him. "Eugh!" He waved away the dust from in front of his face, and looked around him - it was almost pitch black. During the entry, he seemed to have lost the invisibility cloak, but Ron knew Harry still had it, as he couldn't be seen. "Harry, where are you?" Ron was being careful to whisper, just in case someone was there. "I'm here." Ron heard footsteps on the dusty floor, and before he knew it he was standing under the cloak, right beside Harry. Ron carefully took his wand out of his pocket, and whispered "Lumos." A tiny, but powerful, light appeared at the tip of the wand. "You lead, Harry." Ron mumbled into Harry's ear. The two boys carefully stepped forwards on the creaky floorboards, and came to a door. (Well, the only door.) Harry pressed his finger to his lips, and held his ear up against the door. He heard muffled voices inside. "There's someone in there, Harry." Ron took care to speak very quietly.

"I know." Harry mouthed. "1...2...3!" He kicked open the old door with all the power he had, pointed his wand straight at the man standing in front of him and screamed "Sectum Sempra!" The man flew across the room, hitting the peeling wall behind him. He keeled over in pain, blood spurting from his face and chest. He lay in his own blood, whimpering softly in the darkness. "Your turn." Ron tore out his wand and aimed it directly at the other man standing a mere 5 feet away from him. "Reducto!" Ron yelled, and the man before him burst into a thousand tiny pieces. He whipped off the invisibility cloak and strutted over to the man lying on the floor. "Where are the others?" Ron demanded. The man managed to speak only a few words: "No more."

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Ron screamed, and kicked the man in the side. He didn't respond. "TELL ME!"

"No. Others." The man grew increasingly weak; his old, wrinkled face was covered in blood.

"Bloody tell me, or I'll finish you off the muggle way." Ron threatened, holding his grazed fists out in front of him.

"Please," the man murmured, little life was left in him. "Believe me."

"Ron," Harry stepped forwards. "Leave him, he's obviously telling the truth. Let's just finish him off quickly."

"Fine." Ron grumbled, taking a step back. Harry flicked his wand and the man drifted off into death. "Nice work, mate. Nice work." Ron patted Harry on the back.

"You too." Harry smiled, and the two returned to their tent. When they got back, Kingsley Shacklebolt was waiting outside.

"Boys!" He laughed. "Nice work!"

"Thanks, Kingsley." Harry smiled. "Can we help you with something?"

"Actually, I was going to tell you that you're no longer needed."

"Umm..." Harry couldn't tell whether or not he was being fired. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you two boys can go home to your women!" Kingsley disapparated suddenly, leaving the two blood-stained boys standing in amazement.

"Hear that, Harry?" Ron spun around to face Harry. "We can go home!" The two patted each other on the shoulder, and went inside to clean themselves up.


	7. Chapter 7: Waiting

_Hermione hadn't been to work since Ron proposed; she really didn't feel up to working. Then again, she really didn't feel up to doing anything. For the past 2 months she'd stayed in her room almost constantly, apart from being force-fed bacon and egg by Mrs Weasley or hanging around with Ginny. But during the nights, Hermione heard it. She heard the house crying silently, each tear holding a different memory. She'd hear Mr and Mrs Weasley grieving over Fred, still, after 4 years, they'd cry. Ginny cried over Harry, and over Fred as well. As for George... well, he hadn't been around in a while. No one really knew where he was, but he was probably with Angelina, so nobody worried too much._

Hermione paced around her room. "Just one week left. You can do this. One week left without Ron" she said to herself, over and over. "Think about the positives. Think about the wedding, about the future, about..." At that moment, Hermione heard a humongous crash downstairs, accompanied by a shout.

"We're home!" Hermione ran down the stairs and jumped straight into Ron's arms. "Hey, beautiful!" He smiled, kissing her forehead. She snuggled her head into his chest.

"What are you doing back so early?" She looked up at him, just as Ginny ran down to greet Harry.

"Not sure, actually. We killed off the last two Death Eaters and then Kingsley said we could go home. So we did." Ron held Hermione in his arms. "Take it you missed me, then?"

"Of course I did." Hermione smiled. "Did you miss me?"

"Not one bit." Ron winked, and Mr and Mrs Weasley came running to the door.

"Boys! You're back!" Mrs Weasley hugged Ron and Harry.

"I thought you weren't due back for another week." Mr Weasley pointed out.

"Wow, dad. Way to sound cheery about it!" Ron chuckled. "And yeah, we weren't. But you know what Kingsley's like..."

"Oh, yes. That man! Anyway, why don't you boys go upstairs and unpack and we'll get some snacks ready in the kitchen." Mr and Mrs Weasley turned around and went to prepare some snacks. Ron carried Hermione upstairs, his suitcase following them. Harry and Ginny weren't far behind. Ron dropped Hermione onto the bed and kissed her.

"Are you okay, 'Mione?" Ron asked with a hint of concern in his voice. He retrieved his floating suitcase, which started unpacking itself.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You just look kinda..." Ron thought for a moment. "... pale. You look pale."

"I'm always pale, Ronald." Hermione laughed.

"That's true!" Ron flopped onto the bed, next to Hermione. "It's nice to be home." He sighed.

"It's nice to _have_ you home." Hermione smiled.

"Have you started on the wedding plans yet?" Ron asked, sounding a tad excited.

"Me and Ginny made a start, but it's pretty difficult without you."

Ron laughed. "Oh, that makes sense!"

"We can start properly now you're back, I want this wedding as soon as possible."

"Me too, 'Mione. That's just another thing to look forward to!"

"Another thing? What are the other things, then?" Hermione asked, kicking her heels against the side of the bed.

"Well..." Ron began. "... I was going to ask you something."

"What were you going to ask me, Ronald?" Hermione smiled warmly, and looked down at her knees.

"We should move in together. Properly. With our own place, and we can start a family, if that's what you want, and-" He was cut off by Hermione. She kissed his lips.

"Slow down." She whispered. "That's what I want too, but we have to wait until after the wedding."

"Why?" Ron asked, pulling Hermione's head onto his shoulder.

"Because it's easier that way." she said. "Besides, we need to save up enough money. You kept all of your earnings from when you helped George with his shop, right?"

"Yep. My first Auror paycheck should come in soon, too." Ron coughed. "_And_ I get a big bonus for going on a long mission."

"That's good. We should probably start looking so we have somewhere to go after the wedding."

"Probably." Ron coughed again. "Don't you get a bonus this month, too?"

"Umm..." Hermione couldn't answer.

"You have been going to work, haven't you, 'Mione?" Ron sounded concerned through his chesty coughs.

"Well, not exactly..." Hermione gulped. "I took sick-leave."

"What?" Ron said, shocked. "Hermione, you can't just take two months off ill!"

"But I _was_ ill."

"Oh, 'Mione." Ron sighed. "I told you to look after yourself - I knew you were paler than usual, and you've lost a lot of weight... not in a good way."

"I'm sorry!" A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek.

"You didn't eat, did you?" Hermione shook her head. "'Mione, you need to stop doing this." Ron rubbed Hermione's arm, comforting her, before a huge cough erupted from his throat.

"Are you alright?" Hermione looked up at Ron.

"Yeah, I've just got a bit of a cough." Ron rubbed his chest, wincing slightly in pain.

"It sounds painful. Let me get you something for that." Hermione hopped up from the bed and started rummaging around in a small box. "Aha!" she produced a large vial containing a thick, blue liquid. "You need to have some of this." Hermione shook the vial and began to unscrew the top.

"Eugh! That looks disgusting." Ron shrivelled his face in disgust.

"Would you prefer a cough drop?"

"Yes, please."

"Well, too bad." Hermione laughed. "Cough Potion is better and it gets rid of your cough, rather than just delaying it." She walked over to Ron with the vial in her hand, and poured a small measure into a tiny glass. "Here." She held it out to him, and very reluctantly Ron took it. He stared at the liquid.

"All at once?" Ron asked.

"All at once." Hermione nodded. "Go on then, don't be scared." Ron gulped, at held the glass up against his lips. He held his nose and swallowed the blue slime all in once go, gagging afterwards. "Eugh!" He wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "That's horrible!" He handed the glass back to Hermione.

"What, were you expecting pumpkin juice? No pain no gain, Ronald." Hermione laughed.

"I'm going to rinse my mouth out." Ron walked to the bathroom and grabbed himself a glass of water.

Ron and Hermione sat on their bed. "So," Hermione placed her pen on her paper, and began to read the notes. "Wedding plans: the ceremony will be muggle, for my family, and then the reception will be here. We have to keep magic to the bare minimum. We've planned a Hogwarts-style feast, and I want the wedding to be in June at the latest."

"June?!" Ron exclaimed. "Wow, 'Mione. That isn't long. We've still got to get Christmas out of the scene, there's no way we can plan a wedding in 6 months."

"We can, Ron. Trust me."

"I'm not too sure... is that all you planned?" Ron asked, peering over to look at the notepad.

"Yep, we need to decide on the cake, though. Any preferences?" Hermione looked up from her notes.

"Chocolate," Ron teased. "The base has to be fruit, right?"

"Precisely."

"Why is that?" Ron asked.

"Because it's very dense... like you!" Hermione joked.

"Oi! I'm not that bad..." Ron chuckled.

"I'm joking!" Hermione laughed. "What else do we need to do?"

"Flowers, my suit, your dress, the Bridesmaid's dresses, invitations, rings, decorations. I could go on forever."

"Wow, Ron. You're better than this than I am!" Hermione grinned.

"Always the tone of surprise." Ron winked, and the two went on to plan their wedding.


	8. Chapter 8: Christmas

Hermione opened her eyes. Sun was streaming in to the bedroom, dancing on the walls. She looked over at her clock. "Seven o'clock." she sighed, rubbing her eyes. She suddenly became more alert when she realised what day it was. "Ron!" Hermione gave Ron a nudge, and kicked him lightly in the shin under the duvet. "Ron, wake up!"

"What time is it?" Ron groaned, covering his eyes so he wasn't blinded by the sun.

"Seven o'clock." Hermione sat up.

"Go back to bed, 'Mione." Ron turned onto his side. "It's way too early."

"Merry Christmas, sweetie." Hermione smiled, and Ron's eyes sprung open.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed. "Is it that time already?"

"Yep! Come on, let's get up." Hermione climbed out of bed and made her way towards the bathroom. Ron didn't move from the bed until Hermione returned, ready for breakfast. "Wake up, sleepyhead!" she grabbed her hairbrush and sat on the bed at Ron's feet, brushing her hair.

"Do I have to? No one else will be up for another hour." Ron looked at Hermione.

"Yes, you do have to. Now come on." She kissed him on the forehead, grabbed his hand and attempted to pull him out of bed. "Agghh!" Hermione tried her best, but instead just collapsed on the floor laughing. "You're so lazy, Ronald Weasley!" She laughed and laughed, and although Ron chuckled, he didn't quite understand why Hermione was laughing so much.

"Okay, okay, you win." Ron got up and headed for the bathroom. "Give me 5 minutes, then we'll go and get breakfast."

Hermione didn't wait, however, but instead snuck downstairs into the kitchen. She surveyed the cupboards, deciding what to make. "Omelettes!" She grabbed the ingredients, and whipped up 3 omelettes for herself and Ron. Just as she put them on the table, Ron appeared in the doorway.

"I knew I'd find you in here. Merry Christmas, beautiful." He smiled. "What did you make this time?" He looked at the table, patting his stomach.

"Omelettes!" Hermione grinned, and sat down at the table. "I even made two for you." Ron laughed.

"You know me too well, 'Mione!" Ron sat down and tucked into his breakfast. "These are delicious!" he said with a mouthful of omelette.

"Glad you like them." Hermione smiled and took a sip of water.

"What've we still got to do for the wedding?" Ron asked.

"My dress, your suit, and invitations. I think everything else is sorted."

"We need to get the rings, too." Ron added, shoving another forkful of omelette into his mouth.

"We'll do that in the New Year, when there're sales."

"You want to get them in Muggle London, then? Along with your dress?"

"Yep! You need to find a nice suit there, too; Harry can help you. We'll need to get you some Muggle money, though; so we need to go to Gringotts."

"Okay." Ron had already devoured both of his omelettes. "Wow, Hermione. This is actually happening." He shivered out of both nerves and excitement.

"I know!" Hermione took both plates to the sink, where they'd wash themselves. "I'm so excited!"

"Me too." Ron had suddenly gone very quiet. "What's up?" Hermione walked across the kitchen to where Ron was sitting, and placed her hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

"I'm just..." Ron thought for a moment. "It's suddenly hit me, y'know?" He looked up at Hermione's brown eyes. "This is happening, and soon."

"Yes, I do know." Hermione kissed the top of Ron's head. "But then we can live together." She smiled to herself, not removing her lips from Ron's head.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" Ron asked nervously.

"You just did!" Hermione chuckled. "Of course you can, go ahead."

"Do you... do you want kids? A family?"

"Definitely." Hermione sighed, relieved that Ron asked. "Do you?"

"Absolutely."

Everyone was sat around the table. Everyone except George, that was - he had written to say that he was spending Christmas at Angelina's, which was a disappointment to Mrs Weasley - who hadn't seen him in at least a month. "Right then!" Mrs Weasley clapped her hands together. "Who's ready for presents?" she produced a huge pile of presents, each one a different shape and size. The next half hour was spent unwrapping the classic Weasley jumpers, along with some books (for Hermione, of course); a few boxes of homemade fudge; chocolate frogs (coincidentally, Ron, Harry and Hermione's cards were all there) and several pairs of socks.

Lunch came next. The table was packed full of mince pies, turkey, potatoes and almost any food you could imagine. Everyone tucked in, and they were all stuffed to the brim after an hour of eating almost non-stop. Ron was the only person that could manage desert, so the rest was saved until later.

Hermione sat curled up on the sofa with one of her new books and a cup of tea. She'd been reading peacefully for almost three hours, when Ron came in. He sat next to her, and peered over to look at what she was reading. "Hey," he looked at Hermione; who still had her nose stuck in the book. "You've been reading for ages."

Hermione looked up from her page. "Of course I have, that's what I do." she joked. Ron gave her a peck on the cheek.

"We can go into London next week, if you want." He said.

"Sounds good. Ginny and I have to stay well away from you and Harry, though."

"Why's that?"

"You can't see my dress before the wedding."

"Oh, right." Ron scratched his nose. "Why don't you come up to bed? It's almost eleven o'clock."  
Hermione sighed and shut her book. "Fine." she grabbed Ron's hand and stood up.

"You look knackered, Hermione. Have a lie-in tomorrow, and every day for the next 2 weeks before you go back to work." Ron insisted as they walked to the bedroom.

"Whatever you say, Ron."


	9. Chapter 9: Shopping

Hermione pushed open the door to yet another dress shop. She stepped inside, shortly followed by her mother and Ginny. The only person in the shop was a stubby, brown haired woman. She smiled. "Afternoon, ladies." she stepped out from behind the desk. "How may I help you?"

"Afternoon," Hermione smiled. "I'm getting married next month, and I'm looking for a dress."

"Ah, lovely! Do you have any ideas of what kind of dress you want?" The woman was now scanning her eyes around the shop, thinking of ideas.

"Something simple, but elegant."

"I see. Let me have a look, I have something in mind." The woman walked over to a rack by the wall, and started looking at the dresses.

"Take a seat over there, all three of you are welcome." She gestured to a small, leather sofa by the window. Hermione, her mother and Ginny sat down.

"This is our 5th shop Hermione, darling, I hope you find something here." Hermione's nervous mother turned to look at her daughter.

"Me too, but I have a good feeling about this place." Hermione grinned.

"Me too, actually." Ginny added. "I hope Ron and Harry are getting on okay." The woman returned, holding 3 dresses.

"Try these, sweetheart, I think they'll be perfect." Hermione followed the woman into a changing room at the back of the shop, where she was helped into the first dress. It was long and flowing, with silver sequins stuck in a flower pattern on the bodice. The sleeves were made from a rather itchy lace, but added a certain vintage feel. As the dress was laced up, Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and let out a sigh. She was tired of shopping in the warm May weather, and she must've tried on at least 20 different dresses - none of which were right. "There," The woman clapped her hands together. "I'll get you a vale if you like?"

"No, thanks." Hermione shook her head, she didn't think she wanted a vale just yet.

"Should we go and show your mum and friend? I think you look lovely."

"Okay." Hermione pulled back the changing room curtain and stepped back into the main shop. Her mother had clapped her hands to her mouth and Ginny was sitting in amazement.

"Wow! Hermione you look _beautiful_!" They said in unison. "Do _you_ like it?"  
Hermione shrugged, running her hands down the dress. "I guess it's quite nice..."

"Personally," the shopkeeper cut in. "I think it's gorgeous. There're still two others to try, if you'd like?"

"Sure." Hermione made her way back into the changing room, to be forced into yet another dress. Her wedding spirit had almost completely gone, being dragged around London wasn't exactly her idea of fun. The second dress was very similar, but was strapless and the silvery sequin patterns were more curly and detailed. Hermione definitely preferred it, as it pulled in her waist more. She smiled to herself as the woman laced up the back. "I like this one more." Hermione said, admiring herself in the mirror.

"Me too. I think it enhances your frame." said the woman. "I'm Jane, by the way. You're Hermione, right?" Jane finished lacing up the back and Hermione nodded. "It's a beautiful name." Jane smiled. "Let's go and show the others." she pulled back the curtain and, once again, Hermione walked over to where her mother and Ginny were sitting in awe. "I like this one better, Hermione." Her mother said, standing up to get a better look.

"Me too." Ginny added.

"Me three!" Jane laughed.

"What do you think, Hermione?" asked her mother.

"I love it. It's the one." Hermione smiled.

"Are you sure?" Jane asked. "Don't you want to try the other one?"

Hermione shook her head. "I have a good feeling about this one."

"Okay! Perfect! Do you need anything else? Shoes, a vale, a tiara, perhaps?"

"I still need shoes." Hermione looked down at her bare feet.

"I have some to match that dress. I'll go and find them." Jane disappeared and returned within seconds. "Here. Try these on." Jane held out a box, she hadn't even asked Hermione's size. Hermione slipped on the plain, silvery heels. They fitted perfectly - it felt like a Cinderella moment.

"I love them!" Hermione exclaimed, walking around the shop. "I want these ones."

"Okay, Hermione." Hermione's mother turned to Jane. "How much for the dress and the shoes?"

"That dress is six hundred pounds, the shoes are one hundred and fifty reduced to seventy. That works out at six hundred and seventy pounds. Let's get you out of that dress first!" Hermione followed Jane back into the changing room and slipped out of the dress, thrilled that she'd finally found the one. They paid and left the shop, exiting back onto the streets of London. "There! We're done!" said Ginny, thrilled to bits.

"Not quite..." Hermione added, biting her lip. "I need to meet Ron at the jewellery shop, we need to get the rings."

"Hermione, he can't see the dress!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I was hoping you could take it home for me, Gin."

"Of course! I'll ask mum to hide it somewhere where no one will find it. See you later, then!" Ginny hurried off to a nearby alleyway, with the dress, to Disapparate.

"I'll be off as well then, Hermione. It was lovely to see you again, darling." Hermione and her mother hugged. "See you soon!" She walked off to find the car, and Hermione was left to find Ron and buy the rings.

~meanwhile~

Ron and Harry were perusing the shelves of a suit shop. "Harry, mate, this is an awful lot of effort just to find a suit," Ron murmured. "and Muggle London is so confusing. What're all these weird curly 'E' signs next to the numbers?"

"That's a pound sign." Harry laughed.

"A what?"

"It's muggle currency, Ron. Don't worry about it - I'll do the paying." Harry couldn't help but laugh as he looked through what felt like a hundred suits. "What colour are you going for?"

"Black, I guess." Ron shrugged. "Why don't we ask for some help, Harry? We're hopeless."

"Good idea." Harry waved over the shopkeeper. "Afternoon. I was wondering if you could help my friend and me find a couple of suits for his wedding?"

"Ah! Of course!" The man strode over to a huge shelf. "What colour? Black? Brown? Grey? Midnight blue?"

"Umm..." Harry looked at Ron for help. "Black I think."

"Excellent!" squealed the man. "Budget?"

"Three hundred pounds or so, per suit."

"A small budget then. I'll see what I can find. Let's get you measured." The tiny man scurried off to the back of the shop, and Ron and Harry were ushered into changing rooms, where every dimension was measured. The were squeezed into several suits each, but it didn't take long for either of them to decide. "I like this one." said Ron while he was admiring himself in the mirror. "Me too." Harry nodded in agreement. "What do you think about this one on me?"

"I like it."

"Good. Let's pay then." Harry paid for both the suits (which both came with matching maroon ties), and the boys exited back onto the streets of London. "I'll take these home, you go and meet Hermione." Harry escaped down an alleyway to Disapparate back to the Burrow, and Ron wandered off to find Hermione.

After ten minutes, Ron found himself outside a jewellery shop. "Hermione!" he smiled and waved at Hermione, who was waiting patiently by the door. "Ready to do some ring shopping?"

"I was looking at some in the window while I was waiting." Hermione dragged Ron by the hand to look in the window. "I like this one." She pointed to a beautiful, gold ring. It was fairly thin and light, with small silvery gems encrusted in the metal.

"It's beautiful, 'Mione. But isn't that a big number?" Ron pointed at the price tag that read: "_24 Carat Gold Ring, Diamond Encrusted, £2000 SALE - REDUCED FROM £5000_" Hermione read the tag closely.

"Yes, it is." she sighed, squeezing Ron's hand. "But it's so beautiful."

"I know." Ron kissed Hermione's head.

"How much have you got left?" Hermione tilted her head to Ron's pocket.

"I don't know, count it for me." He produced a healthy wad of cash from his trouser pocket and handed it to Hermione. She counted each note carefully.

"Three thousand one hundred and twenty pounds." She smiled.

"Where'd you get all that from?" she handed the money back to Ron, who stuffed it in his pocket.

"Harry and your dad helped me out."

"Ah, I see. That's enough for the ring, you know..." Hermione winked at Ron, who sighed.

"Fine. Let's go in and ask." Hand in hand, Ron and Hermione entered the small, empty shop.

"Afternoon, I'm Richard." beamed a tall, lanky gentleman. "How may I help you?"

"We need some rings, we're getting married next month."

"I see!" Richard clapped his hands together, grinning with excitement.

"I saw that one in the window, and was wondering if we could take a closer look at it." Hermione said, being as polite as she could whilst holding in all her excitement.

"Yes, I saw you two eyeing it up!" Richard grabbed some keys from his pocket and unlocked a small cabinet, pulling out a tiny red velvet box. "Here we are." He rested the box on the glass counter and opened it. "Would you like to try it on?"

"Ooh, yes please!" Hermione squealed with excitement, and held out her left hand. Richard slipped the ring onto Hermione's finger - it fit perfectly. "Oh, Ron! Please can I have this one?! Please?" Hermione jumped up and down with glee.

"If you must!" Ron sighed.

"Excellent!" said Richard, who had already taken the ring off Hermione, and placed it neatly back in the box. "Now one for you, sir." He pointed at Ron. "I have a large collection of men's rings, ranging in price. Follow me." Ron followed Richard to a large glass case standing in the corner. "Something simple, I would assume?" Richard asked, scouring the contents of the case.

"Yeah, nothing to dazzling for me. Something plain will do." Ron laughed.

"How about this one?" Richard pointed to a plain, gold band at the back of the case. "One hundred pounds, bargain if you ask me."

"Sure, I'll try it." Within minutes, Ron and Hermione were paying. As they left the shop, Hermione flung her arms around Ron. "Thank you so much!" she repeated "Thank you" about fifty times before Ron could shut her up.

"Honestly, 'Mione. Be quiet or I'll take it back!" Ron joked. The two disapparated back to the Burrow, completely ready for their wedding day next month.


	10. Chapter 10: Last Minute Nerves

Ron and Hermione lay on the bed together, thinking. The moonlight was sweeping into the room. "Ron?" whispered Hermione, as if scared to be heard.

"Yeah?" replied Ron, also in a whisper.

"After the wedding, we can move into our own place." Hermione smiled at the thought of this. Just the previous week, her and Ron had bought a beautiful family home together. It was also in Devon, not too far from the Burrow.

"We can." Ron grabbed Hermione's hand. "And it'll be ours." He smiled, but didn't take his eyes off the ceiling.

"Ron?" Hermione said again.

"Now what?"

"We're getting married in two days." Hermione's stomach was riddled with butterflies - she could barely look at Ron without being nervous.

"I know." Ron squeezed Hermione's hand. "That means we can't see eachother tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah." Hermione's smile grew weaker. "It's bad luck."

"That means this is our last night together," Ron shuffled closer to Hermione. "Without being married, that is."

"I know." Hermione managed to roll onto her side and look at Ron. Her stomach churned with nerves, Hermione felt like she was about to throw up. "I don't feel too well, Ron."

"No?" Ron turned to face Hermione, his stomach was also squirming with his every thought. "Maybe we should call it a night, then."

"Maybe." Hermione smiled, pushing Ron's fringe out of his eyes. She leant forward and kissed his forehead. "Night."

"Night." Ron released Hermione's hand, and pulled the duvet over himself. He turned off the lights and was fast asleep within minutes. Hermione, however, didn't sleep all night. Her stomach was full of butterflies, and it hurt too much to even think about the coming days. She lay on her side all night, trying to sleep. She didn't begin to drift off until dawn, but 5 minutes later she rushed to the bathroom, coughing. Ron woke with a start. "'Mione? Are you okay?" He scrambled out of bed and walked to the bathroom, to find Hermione leaning over the toilet. He rushed over to her and held back her hair. "Are you okay?" He asked, looking at Hermione's pale face.

"Yeah, fine." Hermione wiped her mouth. "Just nerves." She stood up and flushed the toilet.

"Well, go and get some sleep before Ginny and your mum rush you off to some fancy hotel." Ron helped Hermione back into bed, kissing her cheek softly. He climbed into bed next to her, holding her closely for the next hour, before Ginny appeared in her dressing gown.

"Morning," she yawned. "Hermione you need to get up so we can go." Ginny gestured towards the door. Hermione's eyes opened just a crack, and she rolled onto her back. Her stomach hadn't rested yet.

"I'm coming." She dragged herself out of bed and got into some clothes. She didn't eat anything that morning - much to everyone's dislike - but instead went straight outside ready to apparate to the hotel.

For the rest of the day, Hermione lay in her hotel room (which she shared with Ginny), clutching her stomach. She'd speak to Ginny and her mother, but other than that, she never moved. Her stomach hurt so much that she wondered if it was just butterflies, or something else. Hermione rushed to the toilet every half hour or so to be sick. Each time Ginny would say the same thing: "Hermione, are you sure you're okay?" and Hermione would reply with: "Yeah, fine. It's just the nerves." Hermione knew it wasn't just the nerves, but ignored it. The day before her wedding wasn't the time to focus on some kind of stomach bug. That day went slowly. Hermione was so anxious for the next day; she wouldn't even let Ginny practice doing her hair. That day wasn't exactly smooth-sailing for Ron, either. Mrs Weasley was constantly badgering him about his appearance or something, which didn't help Ron's nerves. His stomach was also fluttering desperately, but it never hurt him. For most of the day he'd just sit on his bed with Harry, talking about what married life might be like, discussing how strange women are, and running over the plans for the next day.

Hermione finally felt good enough to sit up. She sat on the bed, staring into the mirror. "Hermione, darling?" Her mother came in behind her. "Come down for dinner."

"I'm not hungry."

"Are you okay, sweetheart? I'm worried about you." Hermione's mother walked over and sat next to Hermione on the bed, stroking her hair.

"I'm fine." Hermione was holding back tears. "It's just-" before she knew it, her eyes had fogged up and she was crying onto her mother's shoulder. "It's just me and Ron argue so much, now. Not a day's gone by since he proposed that we haven't had some kind of disagreement. What if we can't live together? What if we can't raise a family? What if we can't be together because I'm such an idiot?" Hermione sobbed and sobbed, not holding back any second-thoughts.

"Hermione, don't talk like that. You're not an idiot - you're a gorgeous, intelligent girl who is growing up. You'll always have disagreements in relationships, but if you truly love each other then you'll pull through them... like you always do with Ron."

"But what if one day we don't pull through?" Hermione's mother didn't have an answer for this, instead she sat stroking Hermione's hair, kissing her forehead comfortingly.

"Mum?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"What if me and Ron don't work out?"

"There shouldn't be a single 'what if', Hermione - stop with those. You _will_ work out. You've known each other for a decade, and there wasn't a single school holiday you wouldn't come home and not bang on about him for days on end."

"But _what if_?"

"Stop saying 'what if', it'll make things worse. Besides, it's just the nerves talking. Come downstairs and have something to eat with Ginny and me. Hmm?"

"Okay." Hermione blew her nose, and slowly made her way downstairs to her last evening meal as an un-married woman.

Things weren't exactly cheery over at the Burrow, either. Ron sat down with everyone else to eat, but they wouldn't stop talking about how excited they were for the wedding. Ron couldn't get any more nervous... at least that's what he thought. As the evening ticked by, Ron grew more nervous, and paced around his room for what must've been 3 hours. He only went to bed just after ten o'clock because Mrs Weasley wouldn't accept anything else.


	11. Chapter 11: Wedding Day

It was Ginny who woke Hermione up that morning. "Hermione, do you know what day it is?"

"7th June?" Hermione smiled.

"Yes! Now get up - it's seven o'clock." Ginny chuckled and went to get dressed: there were 8 hours to go until the wedding. Hermione sat up - her stomach was still wriggling around inside her. She rubbed her tired eyes, pulled on some old clothes and went to get breakfast. When she went into the hotel restaurant, she noticed her mother sitting at a table... with someone else. "Dad!" Hermione yelled, running towards her father.

"Hullo, Hermione! My grown-up girl!" He grinned and pulled her into a fatherly hug. "Ready for your big day?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Hermione smiled and pulled up a chair, digging into some toast. She ate as much as she could manage (2 slices of toast and some orange juice) and headed back upstairs to get ready. Ginny was there to greet her, standing in her purple bridesmaid dress. "Oh, Ginny! You look_ gorgeous_!" squealed Hermione.

"Not _half_ as gorgeous as you're going to look! Come on, let's get your dress on." Ginny smiled, holding out the long dress for Hermione. Hermione took it, going into the bathroom to get changed. She came back out without it being done-up. "Gin, can you tie this for me?" Hermione held her hair up while Ginny tied the dress. Hermione's mother came in, crying with joy. The rest of the morning consisted of doing hair and makeup; all in preparation of the big day.

"Two o'clock! Hermione we need to go!" Ginny exclaimed, hurrying Hermione up.

"Alright, I'm coming." Hermione stood up, and the two girls apparated together. Hermione's mother and father were already there to meet them; just a few roads up from the church.

At the top of the aisle stood an incredibly nervous-looking Ron, shifting his weight from side to side and adjusting his tie. He gazed over the wooden pews holding the family, wondering who everyone was. The small chapel was full of tiny orbs light, floating around softly. Only Ron, Harry and Hermione understood the importance of these. "Oi, Harry," Ron leant over to Harry, who was standing rather close-by. "Have you still got the rings?"

"What, don't you trust me?" Harry laughed, showing the small box to Ron.

"No, I was just-" and before Ron could finish his sentence, the organ started playing. He looked up between the rows, and saw a stunning sight. Hermione was walking up the aisle, arm-in-arm with her father. She smiled nervously at Ron, who tried to smile back. She was mostly looking at the floor, trying to avoid awkward eye contact... her face was unusually red. The number of butterflies in Ron's stomach had suddenly tripled - he felt sick with nerves. He bobbed up and down on his feet a bit; the next 20 seconds felt like the longest wait. But, before he knew it, Hermione was standing right in front of him, the organ had stopped playing, and the vicar began to speak. Ron's hearing had gone fuzzy, he couldn't tell exactly what was being said. All he remembers from that moment was saying "I do." and slipping the very expensive ring onto a perfect finger.

The wedding reception was all a bit of a blur. There was food; alcohol; old friends; old teachers; families and, well, more food! Ron had to try and stop himself from talking to Hermione's family too much - he wasn't good at lying, and he didn't really know enough about all of the fancy Muggle things that they wanted to talk about.

At around eleven o'clock, Ron carried Hermione back to their own house. It was a fairly standard 3-bedroom house on a Muggle estate. He placed her down on the sofa (which was, in fact, the only piece of furniture in the house), and kissed her head. She fell asleep almost instantly, smiling and laughing. Ron slept on the cold, hard floor.

_"Hermione's hand curved to floor, her fingers inches from Ron's."_


	12. Chapter 12: Moving In

Hermione woke up with a stiff neck. Sitting up, she rubbed it and looked onto the floor next to her, stomach still churning slightly. Ron was lying there on the carpet, with his eyes open. He saw that Hermione was awake, and smiled at her. "Morning, Mrs Weasley." he said.

"Morning, Ronald." Hermione chuckled and leant down to kiss Ron's head. "Why are you sleeping on the bare floor?" Hermione questioned, one eyebrow raised slightly.

"Well you slept on the sofa, so I slept here. It's not like I have any other choice!" Ron joked.

"Oh, well you should've let me sleep on the floor." Hermione swivelled round to the side so she was sitting on the sofa properly.

"No, definitely not." Ron shook his head and opened his mouth to argue, just as Hermione had a sudden realisation and gasped.

"Ron!" she stood up abruptly. "I'm still in my dress! And you're still in your suit!"

"Calm down," Ron reached out to the side and grabbed a small, beaded bag. The same bag that they took with them to look for horcruxes. "I went back to the Burrow and grabbed all of our things this morning."

"Oh, Ron! You're amazing!" Hermione flung her arms around Ron's shoulders, noticing the ring on her finger. "When did you wake up, then?"

"About two hours ago," Ron handed the bag to Hermione. "Find some clothes in there, the furniture is coming in three hours." Ron stood up and stretched. "I'm going to make breakfast, I grabbed some bacon when I went, too. Want some?"

"Yes, please!" Hermione grabbed some crumpled clothes out of the bag and, with great difficulty, took off her wedding dress. She pulled on her clothes and wandered into the empty kitchen, where Ron was frying bacon.

"Hey, " Hermione smiled, and kissed Ron on the cheek. "What time is our furniture coming?"

"One o'clock." Ron turned some bacon over in the pan.

"We haven't got long to get everything in its place, then. We'll need somewhere to sleep tonight!"

"It's a little thing called magic, 'Mione." Ron chuckled. "It'll take no time."

"That's true," Hermione smiled. "Shouldn't take longer than an hour."

The empty house had suddenly become piled full of boxes. Some were things from the Burrow, some were from Hermione's parents house, and some were newly bought. Ron and Hermione placed things carefully, using their wands to make things float around into place. "Where does this new furniture come from, again?" Ron asked, just as he watched a wardrobe piece itself together.

"IKEA," Hermione had just finished unpacking yet another box. "It's a muggle shop."

"Oh," Ron pushed aside a tower of empty boxes. "We've got to be about half way through this lot by now, yeah?"

"Probably," Hermione looked around. "I think I'm going to find the stuff for the bedroom and get that ready - it's almost six o'clock."

"Good idea," Ron had just started moving several boxes into the kitchen. "Be careful, though."

"I will." Hermione smiled and began to move several boxes upstairs.

_~One week later~_

Ron was woken up by a toilet flush. He opened his eyes and instantly noticed that Hermione wasn't in bed. "'Mione?" He climbed out and made his way over to the bathroom. It was locked. "Hermione are you okay?" He pressed his ear up against the cold door.

"I'm fine, just go back to bed."

"I'm not going anywhere just yet." Ron leant against the wall. Five minutes later, he heard the lock click, and the door opened. Hermione emerged in her pyjamas, smiling. "Are you okay?" Ron walked over to Hermione and hugged her.

"I'm more than okay." She kissed him on the cheek.

"You are?" Ron looked into her glistening brown eyes.

"Sit down, I have something to tell you." Hermione made her way towards the bed, gesturing for Ron to join her - he already knew what was coming.

"What is it?" Ron placed his hand on Hermione's knee.

"Look." Hermione showed something to Ron.

"What's this?" He looked at the white stick that had just been placed in front of him, confused.

"A muggle pregnancy test," Hermione smiled, pointing to it. "See this red cross?"

"Yeah." Ron nodded.

"It means I'm pregnant." Hermione let a huge grin spread across her face.

"Oh, Hermione!" Ron threw the pregnancy test on the bed and flung his arms around Hermione. "That's brilliant!"

"I know! We're going to be parents!" Hermione squeezed Ron tightly, filled with excitement.

"Is that why you were ill last week?" Ron raised one eyebrow, but didn't get an answer. "You knew, didn't you?!"

"I did, but I didn't want to tell you then." Hermione looked slightly guilty, but was still filled with glee.

"That's okay," Ron pulled her into another hug. "Now let's celebrate."


	13. Chapter 13: Muggles and Doctors

Hermione wandered downstairs to find Ron trying to work the TV. "This stupid Muggle contraption," he furiously pressed the buttons on the remote control. "How the bloody-hell does this thing work, Hermione?" He looked up at his wife who was standing in the doorway.

"Look," she grabbed the remote from Ron's hand and pressed the 'on' button. "You press this one to turn it on, then this one to see what's showing." Hermione kissed Ron's head as she passed the remote back to him.

"Oh," Ron stared at the remote. "Well that wasn't obvious."  
Hermione laughed. "Ron, I've been thinking," Hermione started, rubbing her hands together. "What is it?" Ron withdrew his attention from the TV and looked up at Hermione.

"Can we, you know, go through this pregnancy the muggle way? Just this first one, because I want-" Hermione's sentence was rather abruptly cut short by Ron's lips appearing on hers.

"Whatever you want," he had one hand placed behind her head and one and around her small stomach. He was grinning from ear to ear. "Now shut up and kiss me." After ten seconds or so, Hermione removed her lips.

"Good, because I have a doctor's appointment this afternoon."

"Can I come?" Ron asked, hopefully.

"Of course," Hermione smiled warmly, looking down at her stomach, where there was nothing more than a tiny bulge. "And I phoned my mum and dad yesterday, I told them."

"Okay." Ron now had both of his hands on Hermione's stomach, but was watching the TV intently.

"I'm going to make breakfast, and leave you with whatever crap you're watching." Hermione teased, kissing Ron's cheek and heading into the kitchen. She poured herself some cereal, and sat down to eat it.

Hermione sat in the waiting room at the doctor's, reading a magazine. Ron was next to her, and he was looking around intently trying to figure out how Muggles work. "Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Hmm?" Hermione looked up from her magazine.

"What's that?" He pointed to a woman on a mobile phone.

"Don't point!" Hermione snapped, tugging on Ron's sleeve as an indication for him to lower his hand. "And it's a mobile phone. I have one, see?" She pulled a phone out of her bag and showed it to Ron.

"What does it do?" He stared at the phone in confusion.

"Well, you know telephones? Like our one at home?"

"Mhmm." Ron nodded.

"It's like that, but small and portable. Maybe we'll get you one some day."

"Oh, cool. Can I look at it?"

"Sure," Hermione handed the phone to Ron. "Just don't press anything." she teased. A deep voice echoed around the empty waiting room.

"Mrs Weasley, the doctor will see you now." Hermione stood up, and followed the white-coated man into a small office. Ron joined her. Behind the desk was a young, thin man, with stubble and round glasses. Had he been shorter, he would've rather closely resembled Harry. "Afternoon, Mr and Mrs Weasley," He looked up from the papers on his desk. "I'm Dr Collins, pleased to meet you." He stood up and shook hands with Ron and Hermione, before gesturing to two chairs in front of his desk. "So, I understand you're pregnant, Mrs Weasley?" He looked up at Hermione over his glasses.

"Yes, that's correct." Hermione nodded.

"Congratulations! Now, do you know when you conceived?" Dr Collins clicked his pen and began to take a few notes.

"Umm..." Hermione thought. "I have no idea!"

"Okay, that's fine. When was your last period?" Ron cringed slightly at the conversation.

"Wow, well it must've been before our wedding. That was last week, and I was pregnant then, soo..." Hermione looked at Ron for help, but he just shrugged. "Probably two months ago. Maybe more."

"Brilliant." Dr Collins put his pen down, and stood up. "Shall we have a look then?" He walked over to the bed in the corner of the room, and wheeled over an ultrasound machine. A nurse hurried in, and helped Hermione onto the bed. Ron sat on a small wooden chair by the bed, holding Hermione's hand. He watched as the nurse squeezed blue jelly onto Hermione's stomach, and went over it with some kind of scanner. The doctor and nurse were both looking at the ultrasound screen with great concentration. "So this is the head," the nurse pointed at the screen, but all Ron could see was a lot of black and white blobs. "Looks like you're twelve weeks, Mrs Weasley." she announced, still staring intently at the screen.

"That's three months!" Hermione exclaimed, still grinning broadly. Ron squeezed her hand, he could see her eyes welling up with tears.

"Precisely," the doctor clapped his hands together. "Now, we need to work out a plan for you. Nurse West will clean you up and then you can come back and sit at my desk. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get our midwife." Dr Collins swept out of the room rather abruptly, and the nurse wiped the jelly off Hermione's small, but slightly round, stomach. She handed Ron a small black and white ultrasound image. "That's a nice one for the fridge," the nurse laughed. "Soon we should be able to tell the gender!" The nurse wheeled the ultrasound trolley away, and left the room.

"Hermione," Ron showed the ultrasound image to Hermione, who was still lying on the bed. "Look. That's our precious baby." Ron felt tears forming in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them out.

"Yes," Hermione smiled softly, looking at the image. "Isn't it beautiful?" She took the picture carefully out of Ron's hand, to get a closer look. "Look how tiny it is."

"I know," Ron kissed Hermione's wet cheek. "And it's ours. It'll be just as gorgeous and strong as you are."

Hermione turned to kiss Ron properly, just as the doctor returned with the midwife. "Good afternoon," the midwife smiled, holding out her hand to shake. "I'm Linda." She was short and stubby, but her presence just warmed up the room. Hermione and Ron returned to their seats in front of the doctor's desk, holding hands. "So," the midwife began, as she was flicking through the doctor's notes. "We have calculated a due date for you, and it's the eighth of January 2006, or there abouts."

"Brilliant!" Hermione squealed, looking over at Ron.

"Have you decided whether or not you want a home birth, Mrs Weasley?"

"Yes, I think I want it in a hospital... just in case."

"Good!" The midwife scribbled something on the doctor's notes. "Then we'll make a new appointment for the next check-up, shall we?"

"Of course! How often will I need to come in?" Hermione asked.

"Well, from today, you'll need to come in once a month until you're twenty-eight weeks. Between twenty-eight and thirty-six weeks, you'll need to come in fortnightly; and from then until birth it'll be weekly. Is that okay?"

"That's fine!" Hermione had finished jotting it down on her own notepad. "So the fifteenth of July, then?"

"I think I have a slot at two o'clock. You'll need to go to the maternity ward at the hospital, next time."

"Okay, thank you very much." Hermione stood up and grabbed her handbag, making for the door. Ron followed her, and they said goodbye to the doctor and midwife.

As soon as they got home, Ron put the ultrasound on the fridge, and grabbed some Butterbeer. "Hermione," Ron put down the bottle of Butterbeer on the kitchen counter. "I've never been happier." He walked over to Hermione who'd just finished hanging her coat up, and kissed her cheek.

"Me either," Hermione leant her head against Ron's chest. "I want chips." she sighed.

"You do?" Ron laughed. "Looks like the cravings are kicking in!"

"Will you get me chips?" Hermione pleaded, looking up at Ron.

"Not now, wait until dinner." Ron chuckled.

"Fine." Hermione sighed, shuffling through to the lounge. Ron appeared moments later with a Butterbeer and a copy of _The Daily Prophet_.


	14. Chapter 14: Concerns

Hermione woke up in an unfamiliar place. Her head hurt, and so did the rest of her body. She felt very groggy, and barely had enough energy to open her eyes. When her hearing had focused, she heard a steady beeping sound, and someone whispering her name. ("Hermione?") She managed to open her eyes just enough to see who was sitting next to her: Ron. Hermione also noticed that she was lying down, on some kind of bed. Then, she heard the whisper again. "Hermione?" She turned her head to one side, wincing in pain. Opening her mouth to speak, she realised how dry her throat was - she couldn't get a word out. "Don't try and talk, Hermione." She felt something grip her hand; she was now certain that it was Ron. He kissed her head and stroked her hair back away from her clammy forehead, Hermione still had no clue where she was or what was going on. The whisper returned, one last time, to say "Go back to sleep; rest." Hermione closed her eyes, and drifted back to sleep with no difficulty.

The next time Hermione woke up, she felt very similar to before. She was tired, her head was groggy, and her vision was blurred. Her body still ached all over, but she managed to open her eyes fully. Her throat wasn't as dry, and she managed to speak in a very hoarse whisper. "Ron?" she turned her head to one side, which still caused her to wince in pain. "What happened?" She felt something take hold of her hand once again, she tried to squeeze it but couldn't.

"Don't worry, 'Mione," it was definitely Ron's voice. "How are you feeling?"

"Bad." Hermione could just make out the figure of Ron, smiling down at her.

"Do you need a drink?" Ron reached for the cup of water next to him, offering it to Hermione.

"Yes, please." Hermione took a few sips of water through a straw; her throat burned. Ron waved someone over: a healer.

"She's woken up." Ron said, just as a nurse appeared at Hermione's feet.

"Excellent," said a warm voice. "How are you feeling, Mrs Weasley?"

Hermione couldn't respond, but Ron did for her. "When I asked her she could barely speak, all she said was 'bad'."

"Okay, let her rest more and I'll come back in five minutes. Don't cause her any stress." The healer left.

"Ron," Hermione croaked. "What happened?"

"You... um... you had an accident," Ron stroked Hermione's tangled hair. "You probably won't remember, but you spilt your tea on the kitchen floor and slipped on it. On the way down, you hit your head on the counter. I wanted to take you to a Muggle hospital, but I don't know how they work, so I had to bring you to St Mungo's instead."

"Oh. You didn't apparate us, did you?" Hermione's head throbbed with concern.

"I may have done." Ron gulped under Hermione's deathly stare. "I had no choice!"

"Ron, you _know_ that Apparating whilst pregnant is dangerous!" Hermione didn't have the energy to argue.

"I know, I'm sorry." Ron felt incredibly guilty, and changed the subject before he was yelled at. "You've been out cold for three days, they had to feed you through a tube because otherwise the baby wouldn't make it."

"The baby!" Hermione tried to sit up, but was pushed back down by Ron.

"Don't try and move, you broke your arm, it's fixed now but you have to rest it in the sling. The baby's fine, it's still sixteen weeks and growing strong." Ron placed his hands on Hermione's barely-pregnant stomach. "That reminds me, they did your sixteen-week check-up yesterday. They made sure they did it the Muggle way - all they did was check some things and ask me questions."

"I'm tired." Hermione yawned, barely listening to Ron. She didn't have enough energy to roll her head back to where it was before, so shut her eyes with her head tilted to the side.

"I know, wait a minute for the healer to come back and then you can sleep all you like." Ron smiled, still stroking Hermione's hair away from her sweaty forehead. The healer reappeared, took a blood sample, gave Hermione some kind of potion and left again. "I'm so glad you're okay, Hermione." Ron kissed Hermione's head, with one hand on her stomach. She soon drifted back to sleep, and Ron was left to wait again.

A week later, Hermione managed to sit up properly. Her energy was slowly coming back to her; but she was still groggy and aching. Ron had stayed by her side the past ten days, he had barely moved. "Ron," Hermione looked down at her hand on her tiny stomach. "Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?

"Well, it's a Weasley, right?" Ron placed his hand on top of Hermione's.

"Mhmm." Hermione nodded, her neck was still stiff.

"Then it'll be a boy."

"Really? I think it's a girl." Hermione smiled.

"There's a _small_ possibility..." Ron kissed Hermione's cheek.

"I'm hungry," Hermione looked up at Ron. "Can we have chips?"

"Hermione, last time you asked me for chips you got really upset because I said you had to wait." Ron laughed at the memory.

"Did I?" Hermione raised one eyebrow, trying to remember.

"Yes!" Ron patted Hermione's leg. "Dare I say this, but we can get some when we go home."

"Ohhh," Hermione pouted, making Ron laugh. "When's that?"

The healer overheard the conversation and butted in. "As soon as you can walk!" she yelled across the ward, before hurrying off to find Hermione's potion.

"I can do that, no problem!" Before Ron could stop her, Hermione had swung her legs round so they dangled off the side of the bed.

"Hermione, get back into bed." Ron tried to pull Hermione back down, but she was already standing.

"See!" Hermione looked at Ron, who was sitting with his mouth open in amazement.

"Okay, that's good," Ron stood up and walked to the other side of the bed where Hermione was standing. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Now lie back down, I don't want you to fall again." He tried to steer her back into bed, but she wouldn't budge.

"Can't I_ try_ and walk first?"

"No, absolutely not." Ron pushed Hermione back into bed so she couldn't resist. "I'm going to the toilet, stay here and _don't_ move, or you'll be in trouble." Ron's voice was stern; there was no way he was going to let Hermione fall again.

When Ron came back, Hermione's bed was surrounded by Healers. "Umm..." He cleared his throat, but no one responded. "Hello?" He walked over to the bed to try and see what was going on. A young healer finally noticed him.

"Mr Weasley, there's nothing to worry about. Why don't you go and wait in the-"

"No," Ron didn't let her finish her sentence. "What's wrong?"

"I've told you, nothing is-"

"Something _is_ wrong, I can tell." He pushed the startled healer to one side and saw Hermione lying on the bed. He already knew what had happened. "She fell, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did." The healer pushed Ron into a chair, and his head fell into his hands.

"This is why I can't leave her, she's too adventurous." He laughed lightly, and waited for the healers to leave. "Oh, 'Mione," He took hold of her cold, sweaty hand. "I wish you'd stop being so independent, sometimes." He chuckled to himself and kissed her head, leaving her to rest.

"Ready to go?" Ron asked as Hermione put the last of her things into a bag.

"Just about." Hermione stuffed a toothbrush into the top and zipped up the case. She looked up at Ron and smiled, draping the bag over her shoulder.

"Let me carry that, Hermione," Ron held out his hand, offering to take the bag. "It's heavy."

"I'm not five, Ronald," snarled Hermione. "I can carry it by myself."

"No, you can't. Just give it here." Ron snatched the bag off Hermione and began to walk away. "Coming?" He asked, turning back to see if Hermione was following. Reluctantly, Hermione stomped over to Ron. Together, they walked to the section of the hospital where they could use the Floo network. They disappeared into the Fireplace, and reappeared at their own home. As soon as they arrived, Ron carried Hermione's things upstairs. "So now what?" He asked, dropping the bag on the cold bed.

"I don't know," Hermione shrugged. "Chips?" she teased.

"Fine," Ron sighed. "Order them from that Muggle place down the road." Ron gestured out the window, waving his hand in a vague direction.

"Okay." Hermione chuckled, hurrying for the phone to order some chips.

The rest of the evening was spent in front of the TV eating chips, until Hermione fell asleep. Ron carried her upstairs and placed her carefully on the bed before climbing in next to her.

When Hermione woke up, she felt incredibly tired. Truth be told, she'd barely slept that night. Her head hurt, and she couldn't find a comfortable position to sleep in. She heard Ron come into the room. "You're awake, at last!" he teased, throwing some old clothes onto the bed. "It's one o'clock, your parents called earlier to see how you were getting on." When Ron noticed that Hermione wasn't saying anything, he raised his eyebrow in concern. "Are you okay, 'Mione?" He sat down on the bed next to where she was lying, with her arm across her forehead.

"I just feel kinda ill, that's all." She smiled, but it wasn't a genuine smile. The way it stretched across her pale face made it look incredibly forced, and her eyes didn't have the usual glimmer about them; they were cold and empty.

"You rest, then," Ron leant down and kissed her forehead. "Want me to bring you anything?"

"No, thanks," Hermione looked up at her husband. "Can I ask you something?" she asked with a serious tone to her voice.

"Anything."

"Can we send our baby to school?" Hermione moved one arm onto her shallow stomach.

"School?"  
"Muggle school," Hermione clarified. "To learn. I want it to be clever."

"Well, if it's your child it's bound to be clever." Ron chuckled.

"Ronald, seriously." Hermione glared up at Ron.

"Well, I have nothing against it. As long as it doesn't do any magic around the Muggles..." his sentence trailed off.

"That'll be tricky," Hermione thought aloud. "But if we don't raise it around a lot of magic, then..."

"I guess that could work," Ron continued. "It'll be hard, though."

"I know, but we'll manage." Hermione smiled a genuine smile. "We can manage anything."

"Ain't that the truth!" Ron laughed.


	15. Chapter 15: Final Preparations

Hermione stood in the doorway of the newly-decorated nursery, smiling to herself. She was now almost exactly 26 weeks pregnant; and had just begun her period of maternity leave. She smiled around at the room. Its walls were covered in a pale yellow colour, with small paintings of various things dotted around. A large, wooden cot stood in the corner, covered neatly in a chequered blanket (knitted by Mrs Weasley) and a small, brown teddy bear. Next to that was a tall wardrobe, and a shelf filled with baby essentials. Ron came in behind Hermione, making her jump. "It looks beautiful." He whispered, placing his hands on Hermione's stomach from behind. Hermione didn't answer, but instead just continued smiling as Ron kissed her head. Hermione made a sudden jerk, and placed her hand on her stomach in surprise. "'Mione?" Ron asked, stepping back in concern.

"Ron," Hermione whispered. "She's kicking."

"So it's a 'she' now, is it?" Ron laughed. Hermione turned around to face Ron, and chuckled.

"Yes," she teased. "Now feel." She grabbed Ron's hand and placed it on her round stomach. His face lit up with joy.

"Wow," he whispered. "It's amazing."

"I know." Hermione beamed. Still holding Ron's hand to her stomach, she put her other hand up around his neck and kissed him deeply. "I love you." she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too," He stroked her hair back with his free hand, and kissed her temple. "How many weeks have we got left, now?"

"Ten, or there abouts." Hermione looked down at her swollen belly. She suddenly clasped her hand to her chest, gasping with pain.

"What's wrong?" Ron removed his hand from Hermione's stomach, and looked into her tired eyes.

"Heartburn," Hermione rubbed the painful spot, wincing slightly. "It's nothing."

"I know," Ron smiled. "Why don't you have a nap? You look knackered."

Hermione merely shrugged, wrapping her arms around Ron and burying her head into his chest.  
"Come on, 'Mione." He took Hermione's soft hand and guided her through to their bedroom. He helped her onto the bed and tucked her in, kissing her cheek. "I'll wake you up in an hour or two." He smiled and left the room, leaving Hermione to sleep.

Eight weeks passed almost silently, nothing much was happening in the Weasley household. It was two weeks until Hermione's due date; also known as Christmas Day. Hermione was woken up by backache shortly after seven o'clock. She slipped her hand under her body and onto the small of her back, rubbing it gently. She turned onto her side to face Ron, whose snores echoed around the empty house. Hermione smiled, remembering how lucky she was. It was only ten minutes before Ron's eyes opened, too, and fixed themselves upon Hermione. Ron smiled. "Morning," he yawned. "Sleep well?"

"Not particularly," Hermione sighed. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, 'Mione." Ron kissed Hermione's head. "We should get up and get cracking on Christmas Dinner. I want to do it the Muggle way." Ron pulled himself out of bed, and headed for the bathroom. Hermione sat up, still rubbing her back. As she placed her other hand onto her stomach, she felt the baby move. She couldn't help but smile and look down at it. "Morning, baby." She whispered, feeling rather stupid for talking to a foetus.

That Christmas Day was just the same as the previous year. There was food and there were presents, and not much else. It wasn't what Ron was used to, however. There weren't what seemed like a thousand Weasleys rushing around, there wasn't any stress, and no arguments. It was just a quiet Christmas in. Ron and Hermione spent most of the day in the kitchen, cooking what turned out to be a delicious Christmas dinner. When they'd finished lunch, they spent the rest of the afternoon curled up on sofa. Hermione was reading, of course, and Ron was admiring his new Wizard Chess set.


	16. Chapter 16: Rose

"Ron!" Hermione yelled, her face growing redder with anger.

"What now?" Ron was sat on the sofa with a Butterbeer in his hand, paying no attention to anything.

"Will you get off your arse and do something?" Hermione stormed into the lounge with a cleaning cloth in her hand, waving it around frantically.

"Do what?!" Ron shrugged in confusion.

"Help me _clean_, maybe?" Hermione began to straighten out the cushions on the sofa.

"Hermione..." Ron put his Butterbeer on the table next to him.

"Don't talk to me, I'm busy."

"Hermione!" Ron raised his voice in attempt to get Hermione to listen to him, but failed. "HERMIONE JEAN WEASLEY YOU LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW!" Ron erupted from his seat, and took a firm grasp of Hermione's wrist to stop her moving.

"WHAT?" Hermione turned and looked up at Ron, her bright red face glowing with frustration.

"Okay," Ron loosened his grip. "Calm - down." He said slowly, looking into Hermione's eyes. She didn't move, but instead continued to glare at Ron.

"I can't '_calm down'_. I have to clean." She argued.

"What are you cleaning for?"

"Ready for the baby."

"No, Hermione. Everything's perfect." Ron's voice had switched from a stern yell to a very smooth and relaxing tone. "You need to _rest_." He let go of Hermione's wrist, and almost instantly she sped out of the room and straight upstairs, where she bolted the bedroom door shut. She sat on the bed for hours, trying to calm down. She didn't even know what she was doing anymore, she had no clue why she was cleaning or why she was mad at Ron, she just felt like she had to be.  
Suddenly, a crippling, tightening pain grew in her stomach. Clutching it, she stood up and leant herself against the wall, breathing slowly in and out. It didn't stop, it just kept happening. After it had been on and off for three hours, Hermione got impatient. "Ron!" She yelled, lying on the bed. There was no response. "RON!" She screamed as loudly as she could, just as she felt something gush down her leg. Her waters had broken. She climbed off the bed and went over to unlock the door. Standing at the top of the stairs, she screamed for Ron once again. "Ron!" Footsteps came stomping towards her, and a very red-faced Ron appeared.

"What is it?"

Hermione's stomach tightened once more, causing her to gasp for air. "You remember how to use a phone, right? Like I taught you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I think so." Ron nodded nervously. "Why? What is it?"

"Go and dial 999, tell them I'm in labour. They'll tell you what to do."

"WHAT?" Ron suddenly burst into reality.

"Just go." Hermione slowly crept back to the bedroom, impatiently awaiting the ambulance's arrival.

No less than half an hour later, Hermione was lying on a Muggle hospital bed. Midwives rushed around her for what seemed like hours.

Ron clutched Hermione's hand and she screamed and panted. He hated seeing her in pain, especially when he couldn't do anything about it. "You're doing fine, 'Mione." He whispered, sounding almost as out of breath as Hermione. He mopped her sweating forehead, and kissed it gently. Moments later, the cries of a baby filled the room.

"It's a girl!" The midwife announced, whisking the baby to the other side of the room to be washed. Hermione breathed a huge sigh of relief, leaning back into her pillow.

"We did it, Ron." She managed a weak smile.  
"No, _you_ did it." Ron smiled, pressing his lips onto Hermione's. He sat down on the edge of the bed, still clasping Hermione's hand tightly. Within minutes, she had fallen asleep. The midwife walked back over to Ron holding a tiny bundle wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Hold her." The midwife smiled, and placed the baby gently in Ron's arms. She showed him how to hold her, and left them in peace.

When Hermione woke up half an hour later, the first sight that greeted her was Ron in a chair by the bed holding the baby. Ron noticed that Hermione had woken and looked up, smiling. "Rose." he said.

"What?" Hermione sat up.

"Rose," Ron said again. "Rose Jean Weasley."

"It's lovely." Hermione beamed, as Ron stood up. He looked down, once again, at Rose.

"She looks like you, 'Mione."

"From what I can see, it looks like she's got ginger hair. She's a Weasley." Hermione teased.

"Not much yet!" Ron laughed, passing Rose gently into Hermione's arms.

"Wow," Hermione breathed. "She's perfect." She kissed Rose softly, just as the midwife returned.

"We need to get baby feeding, and then you should be able to go home this evening," the midwife walked over to Hermione. "If you feel ready, of course. You can go home tomorrow if you'd prefer."

"We'll see how I feel." Hermione said, allowing the midwife to help her feed the baby.

"I'll, um, wait outside..." Ron said nervously, edging closer to the door. Watching Hermione breastfeed was slightly awkward for him.

Hermione pushed open the front door of their home. Cradling baby Rose in her arms, she watched Ron lug several bags up to the nursery. She followed him slowly, being careful not to wake Rose. Ron put down the bags on the nursery floor, and turned around to see Hermione. "Go and get some rest, you deserve it." Ron watched as Hermione carried Rose through to their own room. She placed Rose down carefully in the Moses basket that lay next to their bed. Ron smiled to himself. "My two perfect girls." He whispered, kissing Hermione on the cheek.

"_One _perfect girl," Hermione corrected him. "And that's Rose."

"Hermione, you're perfect too." Ron reassured her. "At least to me." Hermione rested her head against Ron's chest, wrapping her arms around him.

"We did it." she whispered.

"We did."


	17. Chapter 17: Memories

Ron awoke to the sound of screaming and crying. He glanced at his clock. "Three o'clock in the morning." he sighed. "Bloody baby." When he sat up, he soon realised that it wasn't Rose that was crying. He saw Hermione lying in bed, sweating and screaming. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she cried out more and more.

"Ron!" she kept yelling. "Ron! Where are you? Help me!"

"'Mione! I'm here, baby, don't worry. Ssh, calm down. You're okay." He soon realised that Hermione was asleep. Shaking her awake, fear crept up into his chest. Hermione bolted upright when Ron finally managed to wake her. She was out of breath, and her tear-stained face was red and sweaty. "Ron!" Hermione burst into tears and flung her arms around Ron, sobbing into his chest. "I'm here, 'Mione. It's okay." He stroked her wet hair back, kissing the top of her head. "What's wrong? Bad dream?"

Hermione cried harder and gripped Ron's pyjama top more fiercely than ever. "Don't leave me." she whispered. "Don't let her come near me."

"Sssh, calm down." He stroked her hair. "What are you talking about?" Ron cradled Hermione in his arms as he watched her break down in front of him. "Who's coming near you? Who wants to hurt you?"

"Hermione," Ron whispered. "Bellatrix is _dead_."

"No. No she isn't." Hermione sniffed between words. "We were in M-Malfoy Manor and - and she - she tried to- to..."

"That was in the War, Hermione. Not now." Ron tried his best to comfort her.

"She had the dagger, and she held it against my throat." Hermione's voice shook in fear. "Just now. And you weren't there to stop her."

"Hermione, Bellatrix isn't here, and we're not in Malfoy Manor. She's dead and I would have seen her if she was here. You're safe." Ron rested his kiss upon Hermione's sweaty head, holding her comfortingly as she cried harder into him.

"She _is_! I saw her, just now."

Ron grabbed the Deluminator from his bedside table and clicked it, lighting up the room. "See?" he said. "There's no one here. You're safe."

"Are you sure?" Hermione looked up at Ron, tears welled in her brown eyes.

"Positive. Now go back to sleep." Ron tried to place Hermione back down on the bed.

"No!" she screamed, gripping Ron ever tighter. "NO! She'll come back!" Tears continued to stream down Hermione's face. "_NO!" _she screamed as if in pain, kicking her legs to stop Ron putting her down.

"Hermione, you're safe. I promise." Ron pulled Hermione back onto his lap and hugged her tightly.

"Only when I'm with you." Hermione cried. "Don't leave me."

"I won't. Not ever." Ron brushed Hermione's wet cheek with his finger. "I'm staying right here." Ron leant against the headboard of the bed, cradling Hermione. She cried for the next hour, until she finally drifted off to sleep. Ron didn't dare let his eyes close; he had to stay awake in case Hermione needed him again.

It was eight o'clock when Hermione woke up. She was shivering, and her face was still wet from tears. As soon as she noticed that she was lying in Ron's arms instead of on the bed, she snuggled into him more tightly. "You're still here." she whispered, smiling lightly.

"I never left." Ron smiled, just as Rose began to cry. "Someone wants breakfast." he chuckled. Hermione dragged herself out of Ron's arms, and stood up. Her legs trembled beneath her as she walked around the bed to where Rose lay in the Moses basket. "Morning, baby." Hermione picked her up, rocking her back and forth. "Is someone hungry?" Hermione asked, stroking Rose's soft cheek with her finger. She sat down on the bed and began to feed Rose.

"Do you have to do that here?" Ron complained, turning away from where Hermione was breastfeeding.

"Oh, grow up, Ronald." Hermione teased, smiling down at Rose.

"I'm going to get breakfast." Ron stood up quickly and slid out of the room, avoiding eye contact with Hermione. Instead of heading to the kitchen, he headed to the lounge where two owls were perched. He grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled something down:

_Harry,_

_Hermione had a nightmare. She thought Bellatrix was alive and I think she dreamt she was being tortured again. She woke up screaming and wouldn't let me leave her. I would've written sooner but she only just woke up and now she's feeding Rose._

_What should we do?_

_I hope you, Ginny and James are well._

_Ron._

He quickly tied the note to the largest owl's leg, and the big, grey creature flew out of the open window, soaring into the morning mist. Ron headed through to the kitchen to make Hermione and himself a cup of tea.

When he headed back upstairs, Hermione was sitting on the bed playing with Rose. "I made tea." Ron said, passing it to Hermione.

"Thanks." When she looked up, it was obvious that she'd cried again.

"What's wrong?" Ron sat down next to Hermione as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm scared." she whispered.

"There's no need to be scared, 'Mione." Ron took a sip of his tea. "You're safe here."

"I know, but-" Hermione swallowed back the tears. "But what if-"

"But _nothing_, Hermione." Ron kissed her head as she began to cry again.

"What if one of them is still alive and they find us?"

"None of them are alive, me and Harry killed the last two." Ron rubbed Hermione's arm.

"How can you be sure?"

Ron didn't have an answer. He didn't _know_ the answer.

"Ron, _how_?" Hermione demanded with a shaking voice.

"I don't know." Ron gulped. "I just am."

Hermione shrugged, sighing. "Okay, if Harry agrees then I'll trust you."

"You're safe, okay?"

"I know. As long as you're here."

Later that afternoon, the large grey owl from before flew into the kitchen where Ron was reading _The Daily Prophet. _"Who's that from?" Hermione asked as she sat down. Ignoring her, Ron untied the neatly tied note from the owl's leg and read it:

_Ron,_

_Sorry to hear that. I don't know what we can do about it, though. Ginny had a nightmare around a week ago about the Battle of Hogwarts. I can't remember the exact details._

_Congratulations on Rose._

_Hope you're all well,_

_Harry._

_P.S. Ginny has her last Quidditch match on Saturday, it's against Wimbourne Wasps. She's leaving to look after James properly. We've got you box tickets, hope you can come._

"Ron," Hermione peered over Ron's shoulder. "Who's that from?" "Um," Ron untidily folded up the note and stuffed it into his pocket.

"No one."

"What are you hiding?" Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Nothing, it's just about Ginny's last Quidditch game." Ron gulped, he could feel his ears turning purple. "What lovely weather we're having!"

"Don't try that again." Hermione snatched the note out of Ron's pocket, reading it aloud. "Ron!" she slammed her hand onto the table. "_Why_ would you tell Harry about that?" she yelled.

"I thought he should know, in case it was something to do with Voldemort coming back." Ron did him best to defend himself.

"Voldemort is _dead_! He's not coming back!"

"That's not what you thought earlier!"

"Either way, this is embarrassing and you had no right to tell him that!" Hermione pushed her chair back and ran upstairs into the nursery, presumably to seek comfort in Rose. "Hermione!" Ron called after her. "Hermione come back! I'm sorry!"


	18. Chapter 18: Recurring Dreams

Ron crept up to the nursery, where he heard Hermione's soft voice. It was telling a familiar tale, and he listened carefully as her voice danced through walls. _"'_What, sir, if the King attempts a spell Babbitty cannot perform?' The charlatan scoffed." Ron smiled at the nostalgic tale of _Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump_. Peering through the small gap between the door and its frame, he saw Hermione reading to Rose. He nudged the door open an inch, stepping quietly into the room. He watched for a moment, letting the happiness crawl up inside of him. Hermione noticed him standing in the doorway, and looked up. "Dinner's ready." Ron said, walking over to where Hermione was sitting. He picked up Rose out of Hermione's arms, tickling her as she squirmed and laughed. Hermione shut the book and pulled herself up out of the chair.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, walking over to hug Ron.

"For what?" Ron took his eyes off of Rose, diverting his gaze to Hermione.

"For lashing out at you. You were right to tell Harry." She let Rose grab her finger and play with it.

"I still shouldn't have told him without your permission."

"You were worried, I would've done the same." Hermione looked up at Ron and smiled.

"I guess. Let's go and eat, then you're going to bed. You're knackered." Ron led Hermione down to the dining room. Hermione ate with Rose in her lap, which proved rather difficult. "Let me hold her," Ron insisted after he'd finished eating. "I've finished and you're nowhere near done." He held out his arms and was soon holding Rose, with whom he played happily for ten minutes while Hermione finished eating. "Finished?" Ron asked as Hermione put her knife and fork down.

"Yep." she stood up and carried the plates out to the kitchen, where they began to wash themselves. Ron appeared behind her.

"Now go to bed." He had his finger placed under her chin, which he was pushing up gently.

"It's only six o'clock!" Hermione complained.

"I know, but you're tired." Ron kissed Hermione's cheek.

"I guess," Hermione sighed. "I need to feed Rosie first, though."

"You do that, then," Ron passed Rose to Hermione, kissing them both on the forehead. "I'll write to Harry about Ginny's Quidditch match on Saturday."

"Are we going?" Hermione asked, getting things ready to feed Rose.

"Of course! Why wouldn't we?"

"Who'll look after Rose? She's only three days old, she can't come with us."

"Well, she'll either have to come or your parents will have to look after her. I don't mind." Ron shrugged as he left the room.

"We'll think of something." Hermione whispered to Rose.

Ron woke up to the same sound as he had the night before: screaming. Once again, they were Hermione's screams. "Not again." he sighed, as he began to shake Hermione awake. "Shh," he whispered. "Shh, Hermione. You're safe, I'm here. It's okay. You're okay." Hermione's eyes opened suddenly, and once again she gripped Ron tightly.

"She did it again, Ron. She tried to-" Hermione couldn't finish her sentence as she was crying so much.

"No, Hermione. You're safe. I promise." Ron comforted her as she buried her wet face into his chest.

"Turn the lights on, so I know." she whimpered. Ron clicked the Deluminator and their bedroom sprang into light.

"See?" He said, kissing Hermione's cheek. She nodded, gripping Ron's pyjama top.

"I'm scared, Ron."

"I know you are. But you're safe. You're safe here with me and Rose."

"What's happening to me?" she asked, her voice soft and shaking. "Am I going mad?"

"No, 'Mione." Ron swallowed his tears. "You're just scared. It's okay to be scared." He stroked Hermione's hair back away from her sweaty forehead. "Come with me." Ron gently pushed Hermione off and stood up, taking Hermione's hand. He beckoned for her to follow him, and together they went downstairs. Ron led her to where the owls were perched, and gave her some parchment and a quill. "Write it down. Tell Harry everything."

"Why Harry?" Hermione asked, cautiously taking the parchment and quill.

"Or Ginny. Something might be happening to do with Voldemort and we need to know." Ron sat down on the sofa. "I'll stay here, don't worry." He watched as Hermione began to write neatly on the parchment.

_Harry,  
__Ron told you about my nightmare last night. I had another one. I only just woke up and Ron told me to write to you, so I am. Apparently I have to tell you what I see, so here goes..._

_I'm in Malfoy Manor, and you and Ron are in the cellar. Bellatrix has her dagger and she holds it up to my throat. She uses the Cruciatus Curse on me for information about Voldemort or something. I don't know what information she wants, so I can't give it to her. And because I don't tell her anything, she tortures me. Just like that night. It's almost like I'm reliving it._

_What's happening to me? Please help._

_All the best,_  
_Hermione x_

"There." Hermione handed Ron the parchment, and watched his eyes widen as he read it.

"Well done, beautiful." Ron leant down and kissed Hermione. He tied the note to the grey owl's leg, and let it soar through the night to Godric's Hollow, where Harry, Ginnyand James resided.

"I'm scared, Ron." Hermione whispered.

"I know you are," Ron took Hermione's hand and stroked it gently. "You don't need to be, you're safe here. I won't let anyone hurt you. Never."

"Do you promise?" Hermione looked up at Ron, he could see the fear embellished in her eyes.

"I promise." He whispered, kissing her hand softly. "Let's go back to bed." He picked Hermione up and carried her upstairs, laying her on the bed. She fell asleep with Ron's arms around her, and didn't stir until morning.

Hermione woke up when an owl landed on the bed next to her. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up, and saw Ron playing with Rose on the floor. "Morning." he smiled, looking up. The owl nipped Hermione on the finger, to remind her that it was there.

"Ow!" she gasped, pulling her finger away sharply. She carefully untied the note from the owl's leg, and it quickly flew away. Hermione read the note aloud.

_"Hermione,_ _I'm sorry to hear that - it sounds dreadful. I'm not sure what the problem is, my scar hasn't hurt for six or seven years so it can't be to do with Voldemort. You're probably just scared, just reliving the moments in your mind. I'm sure it's nothing to be worried about, just remember that you're safe. Me, Ron and Ginny are all here if you ever need us, okay? If it worries you that much then maybe you should go to St Mungo's or something._

_I'm glad to hear that you can come to Ginny's last match, it'll be great to see you and Rose. Maybe you should come over afterwards._

_All the best,_ _Harry."_

She looked up at Ron, and handed him the note. "I told you it wasn't that serious, Ron."

"I know you did, but I had to check." he replied, laying the note on the floor next to him. Hermione got up and walked over to the space on the floor where Ron and Rose were.

"She's perfect, isn't she?" Hermione whispered, leaning her head on Ron's shoulder.

"That's because she's ours," Ron smiled, placing Rose in his lap. "I was thinking we could take her to mum's today. She hasn't met her yet."

"Good idea." Hermione yawned.

"Go back to sleep, Hermione. I'll wake you up later."

"I need to feed Rose first." Hermione insisted.

"Fine," Ron sighed. "Then straight to bed. Okay?"

"Okay." Hermione took Rose from Ron's lap and led her through to the nursery to be fed. Standing up, Ron smiled and went downstairs to write to Molly, asking if it was okay for them to come over later that day. She replied almost instantly, giving permission.

At eleven o'clock, Ron went upstairs to find Hermione asleep on the bed with Rose. He smiled to himself as he walked over to where they lay. "'Mione, you need to get up now so we can go to Mum's." he whispered, sitting at the end of the bed. Hermione's eyes slowly opened, and Ron carefully moved Rose from her arms so that she could sit up. "Okay, give me fifteen minutes." Hermione walked into the bathroom yawning, leaving Ron to cradle a sleeping Rose.


	19. Chapter 19: Family

"Mum, we're here!" Ron called through the empty walls of the Burrow, cradling Rose in his arms. Within seconds, Molly Weasley had come bustling into the room, wearing an apron with a tea towel slung over her shoulder. Her hair had become significantly more grey since the last time Hermione had seen her, and her face more sunken. "Hello, Ron," she beamed, pulling her youngest son into a warm, welcoming hug. "How lovely to see you! Oh, and Hermione! How're you, dear? Coping well?" she hobbled over to Hermione, who was standing just to the left of Ron.

"I'm fine, thank you, Mrs Weasley," Hermione allowed herself to be caught up in a hug. "And yourself?"

"Oh, don't worry about me, dear," Mrs Weasley teased. "I'm as old as McGonagall! Well, it feels like it at least!" The hollow room filled with the cries of Rose, who was squirming in Ron's arms. "And you must be Rose!" Mrs Weasley turned her attention to the small bundle of joy wriggling in the comfort of her father. Ron passed her to Molly to hold, making her wail harder. She stopped crying in almost an instant, after all, Molly had done this many times before. "You two make yourselves at home," she smiled. "Dinner will be ready in five minutes." Ron and Hermione sat down on the sofa, cherishing their rare opportunity to rest.

"You okay, 'Mione?" Ron asked, taking Hermione's hand in his own.

"I'm fine." Hermione smiled, squeezing Ron's hand. Their time alone didn't last long, however, as George soon came bustling into the room.

"Afternoon!" He beamed, walking over to greet Ron and Hermione.

"Hi, George," Hermione stood up from her comfortable spot next to Ron and hugged George tightly. "Where are Angelina, Roxanne and Fred?"

"Upstairs, playing. I heard that you two arrived so I thought I'd pop down and say hi." George forced Ron into a hug, which had been a common thing since the War. "You okay, baby bro?" he joked, patting Ron on the back. George opened his mouth to speak again when Molly called through from the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready!" A glorious smell wafted through the house, inviting the others to go through and sit down.

Just as they arrived in the kitchen, Mrs Weasley dropped a platter of sandwiches. "Fred, could you give me hand?" she asked. The room fell silent, even Rose stopped making baby noises. Molly didn't realise what she'd said, but instead snapped again at George. "Fred! I asked you to help me!" George looked around at the pale faces in the room, and forced a laugh. He responded with: "Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother!" and went over to help. The room suddenly burst back to a stiff life as everyone sat down around the table, digging into the delicious meal that they'd been given. For the rest of the afternoon, everyone spent the time catching up with each other, and getting to know Rose: the newest arrival to the Weasley family.

Late that evening, Ron and Hermione returned to their own home with Rose, who was fast asleep. "Let's take Rosie to bed." Ron whispered, leading Hermione upstairs. Placing Rose down in the Moses basket, he smiled to himself, just as Hermione kissed him on the cheek. "You two are like two peas in a pod," she teased. "Remember we have to get up early tomorrow for Ginny's match, I decided that Rose may as well come with us."

Ron and Hermione got ready for bed, and were asleep within minutes. Well, at least Ron was. Hermione lay awake, scared to sleep. She left the light on, hoping that it wouldn't wake Ron up; but it did. Around one o'clock, his eyes opened and fixed upon Hermione, who was reading. "Go to sleep, Hermione." he moaned, stuffing his head under the pillow. Hermione didn't respond, if she opened her mouth then the tears that she was trying to hold back would come flooding out. "'Mione?" Ron sat up, he could see her lip trembling as her brown eyes fogged with tears. She collapsed onto his chest, crying.

"I don't want to sleep," she sniffed. "In case she comes back."

"Oh, Hermione," Ron pulled her into a hug, resting his chin on her head. "You're safe."

"I don't always know that when I'm being tortured in my sleep." she cried.

"You can't stay awake for the rest of your life, Hermione." Ron teased.

"I know that!" she snapped, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her pyjama top. Ron cradled her as if she were a baby, letting her cry onto him. "I need you," she whispered. "Then I'll feel safe."

"I'm here. I won't leave you." Rose's cries filled the room. "Someone wants to make you feel better." Ron leant down to the side of the bed and picked up Rose, handing her to Hermione.

"Hey, baby," Hermione kissed Rose's forehead. "Mummy's here." Rose stopped crying and snuggled into Hermione, falling asleep again almost instantly. Hermione held her for a while, before placing her back in the Moses basket.

"Now go to sleep, Hermione." Ron insisted, kissing Hermione gently.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked, looking up at Ron.

"Of course." he smiled, tucking Hermione into bed. Within minutes, she was fast asleep, and so was Ron.


	20. Chapter 20: The Last Match

Ron and Hermione made their way up to the box with Rose, where they found Harry sitting. He turned around. "Hey!" He said, jumping up in excitement. "It's great to see you again!" The trio took it in turns to hug, and then one-year-old James leapt up from his seat to join in.

"Walking already, I see?" Hermione laughed, picking James up and kissing his pudgy red cheek. Harry smiled, noticing Rose.

"And you must be Rose!" he grinned, tickling her tiny stomach. "She looks so much like you, Hermione. The resemblance is uncanny." Harry teased, picking up Rose out of Ron's arms.

"Weasley hair, though." Hermione pointed out, laughing. Just then, Kingsley's voice echoed around the stands.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the most anticipated Quidditch match of the year! Welcome!" Spectators screamed and clapped, the air was full of excitement. The huge blackboard opposite the box that Ron, Harry and Hermione were sitting in wiped itself clean and now presented them with HARPIES: ZERO, WASPS: ZERO.

"Now, will you kindly welcome - the Holyhead Harpies!" the audience roared with excitement. "I give you - Potter! Morgan! Jones! Thompson! Hollands! Forest! Aaaaannddd Johnson!" Dark green players swooped onto the pitch, racing around at the speed of light. The trio cheered for Ginny, clapping and screaming 'Ginny!' over and over again. Kingsley's voice burst back into action. "And now, the Wimbourne Wasps!" A large buzzing sound filled the stands, and black and yellow striped players zoomed onto the pitch. "Here we have - Appleby! Thomas! Williams! Woods! James! King! And Jones! Now, all the way from Egypt - yes, he's still alive - our referee, Hassan Mostafa!" A small, skinny wizard strode onto the pitch, (one that Ron recognised from the Quidditch World Cup) and kicked open a crate, revealing four balls that sprang to life: two Bludgers, the Quaffle, and, of course, the Golden Snitch. Mostafa sped into the air after the balls, just as Kingsley's voice rang out once more. "They're off!" he screamed, just as all fourteen players on the pitch leapt into action. Hermione watched as Harry pressed his old pair of Omnioculars against his glasses. The game went at an incredible speed. Hermione could barely keep up with the speed that Kingsley yelled out the names of the Chasers as the Quaffle passed between them. "Appleby! Williams! Back to Appleby! Now it's Thomas! And it's over to the Harpies! Potter has it! Now to Morgan! Back to Potter! Potter scores! Ten-zero to the Harpies!" Harry jumped out of his seat, cheering and clapping. Hermione continued to watch intently, trying her best to understand what was going on. She laughed every time Ron and Harry clapped and cheered, it was rare to see them both so excited.

The game repeated itself for the next half hour, Bludgers and Chasers speeding around the pitch, whilst the seekers attempted to find the Snitch. Just as Hermione was drifting off to sleep, screams rippled through the stands. "Johnson has caught the Snitch! Holyhead Harpies WIN! Two-hundred-and-twenty to fifty! What a game! Oh but what's this? Potter is DOWN! A stray bludger!" Kingsley yelled, and the whistle blew. From there, everything seemed to go in slow motion. Hermione looked down as Ginny lay motionless on the pitch, she must've fallen almost thirty feet off her broom. "GINNY!" Harry screamed, throwing his Omnioculars to Hermione as he ran down from the box and straight onto the pitch. Ron and Hermione looked at each other nervously, just as James squealed "Mama!" and started crying. Hermione comforted him whilst Ron cradled Rose. He desperately wanted to go down and care for his sister but he knew he had to stay and help Hermione with James and Rose.

The rest of the day was spent in St. Mungo's gathered around Ginny's bed. Harry sat nervously with James perched on his knee, whilst Ron and Hermione took it in turns to try and stop Rose from crying (a task that proved almost impossible). It wasn't until four o'clock that Ginny opened her eyes, looking around in confusion. "What happened?" she asked, touching the bandage wrapped around her head.

"Stray Bludger," Harry mumbled. "Harpies won, though."

"Mama!" James squealed, holding out his arms.

"Hey baby," Ginny smiled weakly, wincing slightly as she hoisted herself more upright. "Mummy can't hold you right now." Ginny looked up at Ron and Hermione, ignoring James's pouting face.

"Hey, Gin. Gave us a right fright you did!" Ron said, jogging Rose up and down in his arms.

"Sorry," Ginny said, shying away slightly. "Harry and I have some news." she was obviously trying to lighten the subject.

"Not now, Gin." Harry insisted, squeezing her hand.

"Why not? It makes no difference."

"Go on then." Harry sighed, looking up at Ron and Hermione.

"I'm pregnant!" Ginny squealed, watching the face of her brother switch between anger and happiness.

"Again?" Ron growled, before Hermione gave him a sharp nudge in the stomach. "Congratulations!" he beamed, at the same time as Hermione did.

"That's excellent!" Hermione grinned, taking Rose from Ron. "We really ought to be going now, though. We'll come and visit you tomorrow."

"Bye!" Harry and Ginny waved.

When Ron and Hermione arrived home, Ron clenched his fists in anger, his face reddening. "What's the problem?" Hermione asked, sitting down on the sofa with Rose. "Bloody great git went and got my sister pregnant again." he growled, sitting down next to Hermione.

"You can't be serious, Ron?" Hermione raised an eyebrow in exhaustion. "You need to learn to accept this!" she slapped Ron on the knee out of impatience. "She isn't five anymore!"

"I know that, Hermione! It's just weird, y'know? Seeing your best mate get your little sister pregnant." he shivered at the thought.

"Honestly, Ronald, you're such a child sometimes." Hermione teased, resting her head on Ron's shoulder.

"Don't fall asleep here," Ron chuckled, scooping Hermione up in his arms. "Let's take you to bed." He kissed her forehead and carried her upstairs. By the time they reached their room, Hermione and Rose were both fast asleep. Ron smiled to himself, and climbed into bed next to them.


	21. Chapter 21: Torture

**A.N: I don't usually leave author's notes, but as this chapter contains direct quotes from the book (The Deathly Hallows; Chapter 23: Malfoy Manor), I feel that I need to include a disclaimer: I do not own the rights, all credit goes to JK Rowling. This chapter also has some scenes which you might find distressing; don't say you haven't been warned.**

The next five months passed without great event; until the 7th June, however.  
"Morning, gorgeous," Ron rolled onto his side to see Hermione laying awake. "Happy Anniversary." he kissed her softly on the lips, but their moment of peace was quickly interrupted by Rose's cries flooding through from the nursery.

"I'll go." Hermione sighed, pushing the duvet off her legs.

"No, I will." Ron smiled, climbing out of bed and wandered into the nursery. "Morning, Rosie," he beamed, lifting Rose out of her cot. "Is someone hungry?" he asked, allowing Rose to grip onto his finger tightly. Hermione appeared in the doorway.

"One year already?" she smiled at the sight of Ron and Rose together. "In that time, look who's arrived." She walked over to them, allowing Ron to grab her around the waist with his free hand. He kissed her lips, almost forgetting that Rose was crying.

"I think someone needs feeding." Ron passed Rose to Hermione, and headed downstairs to make breakfast. As soon as he reached the kitchen, an owl flew straight into Ron's head. "Ow!" he screeched, snatching the note from the owl. It read:

_Ron, Hermione and Rose,_  
_Ginny gave birth last night to another boy. We've named him Albus Severus._  
_Happy Anniversary!_  
_Hope you're well,_  
_Harry._

Ron sighed as the threw the note down on the table. "What a stupid name." he mumbled as he boiled the kettle. Five minutes later, Hermione came in holding Rose. She noticed the note on the table, and read it to herself. "How wonderful!" she exclaimed. "We'll have to go and visit them today."

"How wonderful indeed," Ron groaned. "Do we have to go _toda_y?"

"Oh stop being such a baby!" Hermione moaned impatiently. "Grow up, Ronald!"

"But today is our first Anniversary! It's _our_ day!" Ron grabbed two mugs from the cupboard.

"Fine, have it your way. If we don't go today we're going tomorrow, deal?"

"Whatever." Ron reluctantly handed Hermione a cup of tea as Rose gurgled happily in her high chair.

"What a lovely name, don't you think?" Hermione sat down in the nearest chair, tickling Rose's chin.

"I think it's a ruddy stupid name." Ron mumbled.

up!" Hermione yelled, hitting Ron with a copy of The Daily Prophet between each word. "It's a lovely name! It means a lot to Harry, and that makes it special." Ron remained silent, frowning at Hermione. "You're the one ruining _'our day'_, Ron. Grow up." she growled, slamming The Daily Prophet down on the kitchen table. She stood up abruptly, throwing her chair backwards onto the floor. "You're such a baby." she mumbled, storming out of the room and straight upstairs. Ron picked the chair up off the floor, muttering things to himself as he did so.

"Well, I'm going to work, bye!" Ron Apparated straight out of the kitchen, leaving Rose to babble away in her own company.

Hermione's head went black. Horrible images from her past flashed before her eyes, making her clutch her head tightly. Screams echoed around her mind, voices that she didn't want to remember passed through her ears. "_All except... except for the Mudblood_." it snarled. "_I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? Where?" _Hermione curled up on the bed, her hands cupped over her ears. "We found it - we found it - PLEASE!" she screamed over and over, tears plastering her red face.  
"_You are lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth,_ _tell the truth!_" The voices kept swirling around in Hermione's mind, making her scream over and over. the fear echoing off the bare walls. Rose's cries flooded through from downstairs, causing Hermione to squeeze her eyes tightly closed, in attempt to block everything out.

"I'm home!" Ron appeared by the front door. He noticed the absence of Hermione coming straight to see him. "Hermione?" He pulled his wand out and stepped into the lounge. The evening June sun filtered in through the windows, highlighting something Ron didn't want to see. Hermione was huddled up in a corner, shivering. Her lip was bleeding and she had several cuts across her face. Rose was lying in her arms, asleep. Ron tucked his wand away and approached Hermione. "No!" she screamed. "Get away!" She forced herself even further into the dusty corner, pulling Rose closely onto her chest. Ron put his hands up, palms facing Hermione, and backed away slowly. "She's back," Hermione whispered. "She came to take Rose. You're with her." she looked up at glared at Ron, he could see the fear welled in her soft brown eyes - which had clouded over slightly.

"No, Hermione," Ron's voice trembled as he lowered his hands. "You're safe."

"LIAR!" Hermione yelled. "DON'T LIE TO ME!"

"'Mione, if this is a joke then it isn't funny." Ron struggled to hold his fear back. As he backed away further, he felt glass crunch underneath his foot. Looking down, he saw several shattered glasses lying across the carpet. How he hadn't noticed them before he had no idea. "I'm not going to hurt you," Ron reassured her, his voice was smooth and calm; although beneath it you could hear the trembling. "I'm going to keep you safe."

"How can I trust you?" Hermione snarled.

"I'm Ron, remember?"

Hermione shook her head, tears dripping from her eyes. Rose had started to cry.

"Hand me Rose." Ron insisted, holding his hands out.

"Don't try and take my baby." Hermione pulled Rose even closer to her chest. Ron pulled out his wand and produced a Patronus. He sent it straight to Harry.

"Hermione, I don't want to hurt you, okay?"

"Put down the wand." Hermione insisted, her voice sharp, but shaky. Ron threw his wand to Hermione, letting it roll across the floor. He heard something behind him, it was Harry. "Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "Help me." she whispered, her voice beginning to tremble again.

"With what?" Harry responded, approaching Hermione cautiously.

"This man," Hermione huddled closer to Harry, who was kneeling down beside him. "H-he's trying t-to hurt me." she stammered.

"No, Hermione," Harry placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "That's Ron, he's keeping you safe."

"You're with him, aren't you?" she snapped. "You're on the same team, the same side as Bellatrix!"

"No, Bellatrix is dead, Hermione."

"WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING THAT? SHE ISN'T! I SAW HER, JUST NOW. SHE WAS HERE!" Hermione screamed. "SHE TRIED TO TAKE ROSE!"

Ron and Harry exchanged nervous glances. "No, 'Mione, she w-" Ron started.

"DON'T LIE TO ME ANYMORE!" Hermione cut him off.

Harry turned back to Ron. "What do we do?" he mouthed. Ron replied with a shrug, tears running down his cheeks. "Okay, Hermione, you need to listen to me." Harry started, his voice stern and solid. "Ron and I are here to help you. We want to keep you safe. Understand?"

Hermione cautiously nodded her head.

"You have to let us, though. Okay?"

Hermione's body had relaxed slightly.

"Can you hand me Rose, please?" Harry asked, his voice smooth and soft. Reluctantly, Hermione handed over Rose, who was screaming her lungs out. "Thank you." Harry handed Rose to Ron, who started to jog her gently up and down in his arms. "Now, I need you to stand up, can you do that?" Harry held out his hand kindly. Hermione carefully took hold of Harry's hand, and pulled herself up to stand. She was in a worse state than Ron had originally thought. Her lip was still bleeding and she still had several cuts on her face, but also on her hands. Her hair was in a tangled mess (even more so than usual), and her clothes were covered in dust from the corner that she'd been in. "Good." Harry offered Hermione a reassuring smile. Ron lay Rose down carefully on the sofa next him, slowly approaching Hermione. As soon as he got close, she collapsed into his arms. "Ron!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. "Sh-she tried t-to-"

Ron cut her off. "Ssh," he whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around Hermione. "You're safe, okay? I'm here, you're okay." Hermione sobbed into his chest harder than ever, Ron clutched her tightly and rested his cheek on her head. Harry glanced over them, giving them a brief smile. He sat down on the sofa next to Rose, keeping her occupied. "I'm scared, Ron." Hermione sniffed.

"I know, baby, I know," Ron rubbed Hermione's back comfortingly. "I'm here now."

"I'm sorry!" Hermione cried.

"Don't be, it's not your fault." Ron sighed to himself. He'd thought these nightmares had stopped, having to witness them all again was horrible. Ron scooped Hermione up, and sat down on the sofa next to Harry. He lay Hermione's head across his lap, stroking pieces of hair away from her tear-stained face. "Thank you." he mouthed at Harry, who replied with an approving nod. Ron sat there with Hermione until she drifted off into sleep, and it wasn't long before he did, too.


	22. Chapter 22: Just Life

Ron woke up with a stiff neck. Rubbing it, he opened his eyes and yawned. He was still on the sofa, but had been covered with a blanket; presumably by Hermione, who was no longer there. He looked around the room - the glass lying across the floor reminded him of the previous night's events. He walked across the room, picked up his wand, and waved it once. The glass lying on the floor swiftly reassembled itself into three drinking glasses. He tucked his wand into his back pocket and wandered upstairs to the bathroom, where he found Hermione. She was standing over the sink, washing her face. "Morning," he smiled, walking up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her small waste and rested his chin on her head. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get all this blood off my face." Hermione sounded unusually stubborn.

"Let me help." Ron grabbed the cloth out of the sink and squeezed the warm water out. He used his thumb to gently turn Hermione's head, and wiped the cloth slowly down her cut cheek. Whilst he was doing it, Hermione looked up into his soft blue eyes. Ron smiled at her, lowering his hand that was holding the cloth. He traced the line of Hermione's jaw with his finger, kissing her neck softly. She tucked her head into the crook of his neck, letting him kiss her even more. After a minute or two, she pulled her head up and kissed Ron's lips, resting her hands on his chest. "Did you get all the blood off?" she asked, her voice soft and smooth.

"Not quite," Ron replied, pushing her chin gently so that her head was looking up. "Keep still." He carefully rubbed the cloth over the edge of Hermione's chin, running it along a deep cut that stretched down onto her neck.

"Ow!" she winced.

"I know, I know; I'm sorry," Ron said, soothingly. "Just one more." He turned her head to the other side and carefully ran the damp cloth along the cut. "There." he said, throwing the cloth into the sink. He kissed Hermione's cheek, pushing a strand of bushy brown hair behind her ear.

"Thank you." she smiled, looking up into Ron's eyes.

"Now _you_ need to go and get some sleep," Ron took hold of Hermione's hands. "I'll wake you up for lunch."

"I'm not tired," she sighed. "Besides, if I sleep, then..." Her sentence trailed off; she didn't need to finish it.

Ron pressed a finger to her lips. "Ssh," he whispered. "It'll be fine."

"But what about Rose?"

"I can look after her, I took the day off work," Ron smiled, and squeezed Hermione's hand. "Now off you go."

Hermione stood on her tip-toes, stretching up to kiss Ron's lips gently. "I love you." She whispered, heading out of the bathroom. Ron wandered through to the nursery, where he found Rose sitting up and playing. She smiled when she saw him come in, and babbled "Dada!"  
"That's right!" Ron chuckled and walked over to sit in front of Rose, playing with her.

Hours later, Hermione crept into the nursery. She leant against the doorframe with her arms folded, and watched as Ron put Rose in her cot for a nap. She smiled to herself, letting the happiness absorb her and take her away to another place. She pulled her bushy brown hair back into an untidy bun, and walked over to Ron. "I thought you said you'd wake me," Hermione whispered. Ron leapt about a foot into the air, whipping around out of surprise. Hermione chuckled to herself.

"Hermione, don't do that!" Ron laughed, breathing heavily from the shock.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Hermione asked again, her voice smooth. She leant in closer to Ron and rested her head on his chest.

"You looked so peaceful sleeping, so I thought I'd let you." Ron placed his hands on top of eachother on the small of Hermione's back, pulling her in closer. "You aren't complaining, are you?"

"No, it's just..." her sentence trailed off into nothing. "Nevermind." she smiled, letting out a small sigh. Ron kissed the top of her head.

"Happy Anniversary - for yesterday." he whispered.

"Happy Anniversary - for yesterday - Ronald." Hermione let her eyes close. She wasn't even tired, but breathing in Ron's sweet scent of made her feel relaxed, and at home. "We never celebrated."

"We don't need to," he started. "We don't need restaurants and parties... we have eachother."

"Don't you even want to go down to _The Three Broomsticks_ and have a Butterbeer?"

"Nope, I don't need to. I'm happy right here with you and Rosie."

"Are you feeling okay?" Hermione teased, placing a hand on Ron's forehead to jokingly test his temperature.

"I'm fine, 'Mione." Ron laughed. "Do you want to get something to eat?"

"What time is it?" Hermione pulled away from Ron and checked her watch. She couldn't help but notice the two rings glistening on her finger.

"You're the one with the watch."

"Four o'clock," Hermione's eyes widened with shock. "Holy cricket! How long did I sleep?"

"Eight or so hours," Ron kissed Hermione's cheek, tracing her jawline softly with his fingers. "Told you that you were tired." He took Hermione's small, soft hand in his own and lead her downstairs. He made a couple of sandwiches and placed them on the table in front of her. After five minutes, she swallowed her last bite and put her plate in the sink, so it could wash itself. She turned around and saw Ron, reading _The Daily Prophet_. "Aren't you going to eat?" she asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Already did," he looked up at Hermione. "Fed Rose, too."

"Really? All by yourself?" Hermione teased, walking over to Ron. She sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Always the tone of surprse." he winked.


	23. Chapter 23: Fixing Things

"Ron!" Hermione came running out of the bathroom in her pyjamas, her toothbrush in hand.

"What?" Ron pulled a scruffy t-shirt over his head.

"We didn't visit Harry and Ginny yesterday!"

Ron laughed as he did up his belt. "I think we had more important things to do, 'Mione. Not to mention the fact that you slept for pretty much the whole day."

"But still! Can we go today?" Hermione looked up at Ron, pleading.

"We're going to St. Mungo's today, remember?" Ron strode over to Hermione and wiped some toothpaste from her face with his thumb.

"Please?" Hermione pouted.

"We'll see," Ron chuckled, pressing his forehead to Hermione's. "Now finish getting ready." Ron watched as Hermione disappeared back into the bathroom, smiling to himself as he headed through to the nursery to see Rose.

"Hermione Weasley," a voice echoed through the empty waiting room. "The healer will see you now." Hermione looked up from her feet to see the lime-green robed man standing in front of her. She squeezed Ron's hand and stood up, smiling at the man in front of her. She followed him, leaving Ron and Rose behind, to a small room. It had very little furniture; two blue chairs sat either side of a rather large desk, next to which was a silver filing cabinet. The orange curtains were pulled over a huge window that looked out onto a garden. Behind the desk sat a small man with glasses. He was looking over pieces of parchment made up of scribbles and creases. He noticed Hermione and looked up. Smiling, he gestured towards the chair that sat opposite him. "Morning, Mrs Weasley," he beamed. Upon closer inspection, Hermione noticed that the man was quite old - his eyes and mouth were folded in wrinkles, and his moustache had hints of grey in it. "I've read over your notes, and - well, there isn't much we can do..." His sentence trailed off as he flicked through the parchment once more. "We could try some Dreamless Sleep Potion but, given the daytime hallucinations, I'm not sure how much it will do for you." The man put the papers back onto the desk, lining them up neatly in front of him.

"Really? Nothing else at all?" Hermione twisted her hands in her lap.

"No, not really," the Healer continued. "Unless you want a psychological assessment?" he frowned, forming deep creases in his forehead.

"I don't really think that would do anything," Hermione squeezed her hands together. "Can I try the Dreamless Sleep Potion?"

"We can give it a go," the Healer began making notes on a new piece of parchment. "Come back in a week. Nice to meet you." He stood up and handed Hermione the parchment, shook her hand and showed her to the door.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled weakly as she left the office and made her way to the front desk to collect her prescription. Ron came up behind her and she handed the nurse the parchment.

"You were quick. How'd it go?" He asked, holding Rose at his side.

"Not too well," Hermione sighed, playing with Rose's finger. "Dreamless Sleep Potion is the best they can do." The nurse handed Hermione a large bottle of purple-coloured liquid. Ron thanked her and took Hermione's hand as they began to walk away.

"Dreamless Sleep Potion?" He asked, furrowing his brow. "That won't do shi-"

"Ron!" Hermione slapped his arm before he could finish. "Not in front of Rose!" She tilted her head to where Rose was laughing happily in Ron's arms.

"Sorry," Ron gulped. "But come on, that isn't going to work for the times you're not asleep."

"Well, it'll do for now," Hermione stopped by a red-brick wall. "You go first." Ron stepped through the wall with Rose, and Hermione followed him soon after. They came out outside Purge and Dowes, Ltd.: a Muggle Department Store disguised to create an entrance to St Mungo's. "Can we stop by Harry's on the way home?" Hermione asked, taking Rose out of Ron's arms.

"Do we have to?" Ron complained, rolling his eyes.

"Stop behaving like a baby, Ronald," Hermione's voice was sharp. "And yes, we do have to."

Ron groaned and reluctantly Disapparated with Hermione to Harry and Ginny's house. They appeared outside the front door of a neat, quaint cottage in Godric's Hollow. Hermione confidently knocked on the door, giving Ron warning glares with the corner of her eye. They heard the door handle click downwards, and Harry stood in front of them. "Oh, we weren't expecting you!" he smiled, but it didn't reach up to his eyes making it seem unnatural.

"Is it a bother, Harry?" Ron asked cheerfully. "We can go home if you prefer!" he suggested. Hermione elbowed him violently in the stomach, knocking the air out of him.

"No, not at all," Harry moved aside, making a gap for entry between him and the doorframe. "Come on in." Ron and Hermione stepped into the cottage, feeling instantly welcomed. They headed through into the lounge, where James was laughing and playing with toy cars on the floor. Ginny sat on the sofa next to him, lying back and resting a mug of tea on her still-slightly-round stomach. She looked up when she saw Ron and Hermione. "Hello!" she beamed, putting her mug on the coffee table and getting up to greet them. "How're you?" She walked over to Hermione (who had just put Rose down next to James) pulling her into a friendly hug and kissing her on the cheek.

"Very well, thank you. And yourself?" Hermione returned Ginny's kiss on the cheek.

"Brilliant, actually!" Ginny smiled and moved left in order to hug Ron. "And you, Ronald?"

"I'm fine, Gin." Ron put on a fake smile - the last thing he wanted was to be here. At that moment, a tray of sandwiches came floating in from the kitchen, and right behind that was Harry. He was holding what appeared to be a small bundle of blankets in his arms. The tray of sandwiches set itself down neatly on the coffee table, where a pot of tea began to pour itself into two mugs. Ron and Hermione sat down next to each other, helping themselves to tea and sandwiches. Harry handed the bundle of blankets to Ginny, and it was at that moment that Hermione saw that it was not, in fact, a bundle of blankets, but a baby. "This must be Albus," Hermione smiled as Ginny handed him over. "He's adorable." Hermione rubbed her finger over his cheek, being reminded of the time just six months ago when Rose was just like this.

"Cheeky monkey, though." Harry laughed, collapsing in an armchair on the other side of the room.

"We know who he gets that from!" Ginny winked flirtatiously. Ron covered his eyes and pretended to throw up.

"Please!" he begged. "Save it for later!"

Harry, Ginny and Hermione all laughed, causing Ron to burst into a fit of rage. He stood up and Disapparated, leaving the room in an awkward silence. Rose looked up from the floor. "Dada?" she asked, pouting. Hermione placed Rose on her knee and kissed her head.

"Daddy's gone for a bit, Rosie." she whispered. Ginny took a bite of her sandwich, trying to avoid any awkwardness. "Sorry, guys," Hermione sighed. "He's still kind of funny about you two... well - you know."

"I thought you said he was alright with us, with me and Ginny? In our last year, remember?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I thought he said that, but I guess he didn't expect the... kids." Hermione laughed, lightening up the atmosphere.


	24. Chapter 24: Arguments

"Ron!" Hermione stormed into the house, carelessly throwing her keys onto the stairs. "Ronald!" she screamed, the anger and frustration boiled up inside of her as she ran up the stairs. She put Rose in the nursery, before screaming for Ron one last time. "Ronald Weasley! Come here right now!" she walked into her room in search of him, but she found it empty. She threw herself down on the bed and waited for him, just to see if he'd show his face. He didn't. After ten minutes of pointless waiting, she got up and searched around the house, but to no avail. After almost giving up, she found him sitting on the bench outside in the garden. He had a Butterbeer in his hand, and two empty bottles next to him. His face was red, his eyes tired and empty. "RON!" Hermione yelled when she found him, still in a fit of rage. She swung her arm backwards to give him a vigorous slap on the back of the head, but before she got there he grabbed her wrist and pulled it down with ease.

"Give up," he murmured, taking a sip of Butterbeer. "I know what you're going to say." he threw the bottle down on the bench next to him, where it rolled over and collided with the other two.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Hermione snapped.

"Sitting outside, enjoying the summer." Ron didn't even look up, he continued staring at the grass in front of him. His voice was cold and empty, as though all of the happiness had left him.

"You are behaving like a _child_, Ronald," Hermione argued. "You had no excuse to just get up and-"

Ron cut her off. "I _know _what I did, Hermione," he sighed. "Just leave it, okay?"

"Absolutely _not_!" she screamed. "You need to march on back to Harry's _right now_ and _apologise_." Ron didn't respond, but just continued to stare at the grass. "Do you know what 'apologise' means?" Hermione insisted, in a voice made for mocking.

"_Yes_," Ron breathed. "Now piss off."

Hermione folded her arms across her chest and stared at Ron intently, narrowing her eyes with anger. "No." her tone was sharp and insistent, she wasn't going anywhere. Ron looked up with hollow eyes, they weren't their usual blue, but instead a shallow grey colour.

"Hermione," Ron leaned back on the bench. "Just _go_."

Hermione hesitated for a moment, trying to out-stare Ron, but gave up. She swiftly grabbed up his empty bottles of Butterbeer and left, leaving him alone in the June heat. She whistled to herself as she grabbed a book from the table, taking it up to the nursery to read to Rose.

Hours later, when Rose was asleep and Hermione had returned to her own room, there was a soft knock on the door. Hermione didn't look up from her book (_Hogwarts: A History_); she knew what was about to come. Ron pushed open the door and stepped into the room. "Um, hello." he gulped, trying not to make eye-contact with Hermione.

"Finally decided to grow up?" Hermione asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow from behind her page.

"Shut up," Ron spat. "I came to ap-"

"_Apologise_?" Hermione cut him off. "Finally figured out how? Well, it won't do you any good now."

"Hermione, _please_, just-"

"Just _what_, Ron?" she threw her book onto the bed. "I'm getting_ sick_ and _tired_ of your _shit_!" Ron had never heard Hermione swear before, so it gave him quite the shock.

"Yes, Ron," Hermione stood up. "I said 'shit'. And if you can't handle that, then-"

"HERMIONE!" Ron took a step forward, clenching his fists with impatience. Hermione just stared at him, dumbfounded. "Will you _shut up_ for just _two minutes _and let me _speak_!"

Hermione folded her arms defensively, almost as if to prove a point.

"I _know _what I did, alright? I don't need one of your stupid lectures telling me how childish I am, or how big of an idiot I am. I don't need any of that. Okay?"  
Hermione didn't respond, but tightened her folded arms and tilted her chin up as if to feel more powerful.

"Stop this," Ron ran a hand through his tangled ginger hair. "I know what you're trying to do, and it's not going to work."

"You don't get it." Hermione wiped a hand lazily across her face.

"I _do_ get it."

"No, you don't," Hermione sat back down, making herself feel small again. "Do you know what it's like seeing your two best fr- your _husband_ and your best friend like this?"

"Like _what_? We're no different to before." Ron shrugged.

"Like _this, _Ron." Hermione pulled her hair out of its ponytail. "You two can't even be in the same room as each other without you storming off somewhere."

"We _can _be in the same room as each other, actually," Ron argued. "As long as-"

"As long as Ginny, James or Albus aren't there too. Yeah, I know." Hermione looked down at her knees.

"That isn't _that_ often, though."

"It _is_, Ron. And you _know_ it is!" Hermione raised her voice again. This must have scared Ron out of his skin, for he didn't respond. He just offered Hermione an empty stare. "Told you." she snapped.

"Come here," Ron opened his arms in gesture of a hug.

"You think a _hug_ will fix this? You think that we can just kiss and make up?" Hermione was standing once again. "You really don't get it do you?" she almost laughed. "You are _pathetic_, Ron. You are a pathetic, childish boy who-"

"_HERMIONE!" _Ron shouted louder that he'd shouted in a while, cutting Hermione's sentence off and making her freeze on the spot. "_Shut. Up._" He practically spat the words at Hermione, stepping forward defensively, as if ready to attack. Before he could get another word in, Hermione's hand came forward and slapped him straight across the face. She immediately realised what she'd done, clapping her hands to her mouth in shame and horror. "Oh my god," she whispered. "Ron, I-"

"Leave it," Ron muttered. It sounded like he didn't care, but as he brought his hand up to rub the burning-hot skin on his cheek his voice shook. "It doesn't matter." He turned to leave the room.

"No," Hermione stepped forward trying to bring him back. She just managed to grab his shoulder when he shook it off, pushing the door open. "Ron, come back," she begged, tears in her eyes. "Ron! I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me, I-I just-" she trailed off into nothing, tears flooding over her face. As she cried out, Ron came back into the room slowly. He placed one hand gently across the back of her neck, using the other to hold her waist. He pressed his forehead against hers, and kissed her. As their lips parted, he whispered: "It's okay, I'm sorry."

"No, Ron, it's not-" Hermione started saying against Ron's mouth.

"Ssh," he managed to shut her up with another kiss. "Shut up and let me kiss you."

"Ron, no, I-" Hermione couldn't get a word in, Ron kept kissing her. "Ron!" she pulled herself away, wriggling herself out of his grip. "_Stop_!"

"I thought you-" Ron started.

"Just because I feel guilty for slapping you it doesn't mean that you can take advantage and start kissing me. I already said we can't kiss and make up, Ron." Hermione turned away, she couldn't bare to look at him.

"What is _wrong _with you today?"

"_Nothing_!" Hermione snarled. "If anything's wrong then it's you, Ron! _You _are the problem here!"

"Hermione stop talking like that," Ron sighed, taking a step towards Hermione. "This isn't like you, can you just tell me what's going on?" his voice was calm, almost as if they had never had an argument.

"I _told_ you! Nothi-"

"_Don't_ say 'nothing' again."

"Well then what do _you_ think?" Hermione turned back to face Ron once more. "Could it _possibly _be because you are such an immature, childish boy who gets embarrassed by his sister and his best friend being married? Could it be because you can't admit that you need to grow up? Could it be-"

Ron couldn't listen anymore. "That's it, I'm leaving." He spun around on his heels and slammed the door behind him, not even looking at Hermione.

"Fine!" Hermione yelled. "See if I care!"


	25. Chapter 25: Making Up

Two days had passed since Ron left; Hermione was doing her best to carry on as normal. She'd only cried once, and that was after she'd finished being angry and realised what had happened. It hit her pretty hard when Rose babbled "Dada?" one evening.

Hermione was sitting on the sofa, indulged in a book, when she saw a shadow standing over her. She looked up, only to see that it was Ron. "Ron!" she jumped up and threw her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry, I really am. I-" she started to cry when Ron shut her up with a kiss.

"Forget it, it was my fault." he smiled.

"Where did you go?" Hermione asked as Ron slid his hands down to cover her waist.

"Mum's, well, at least for the first night," he said. "The second night I went to Harry's to apologise and they said I could stay - but only if I came home today. So I did."

"Well I'm just glad you're okay," Hermione smiled as she buried her head into Ron's chest. "Rose missed you." she whispered.

"And I missed her. Can I see my beautiful princess?" He asked.

"If she's your princess, then what am I?" Hermione teased, looking up.

"My Queen." Ron smiled warmly and kissed Hermione's forehead. She took his hand and led him to the nursery where Rose was asleep. Hermione watched as he walked over to the cot and picked up their five-month-old baby girl. She smiled to herself as she leant against the doorframe. "She's going to look so much like you when she's older," Hermione laughed. "Her hair's already coming through."

Ron turned around with Rose in his arms. "Do you want another one?" he asked quickly, almost as if the words were shot out of his mouth.

"What?" Hermione straightened her posture.

"Another one. A kid."

"I-well, I'd have to think. It's too soon, anyway," she stuttered.

"Not _now, _maybe in a year or two," Ron suggested.

"Maybe." Hermione smiled.

"Ron, we need to talk," Hermione said as she pulled her pyjama top over her head.

"You think so?" Ron looked up from his copy of _The Daily Prophet_.

"I do think so," Hermione pulled her hair out of its ponytail, running a brush through it.

"About what?" Ron folded up the newspaper and placed it on the bed next to him.

"You _know_ what about Ron," Hermione sat down on the bed.

"Do I?" he raised his eyebrows.

"_Yes_!" Hermione insisted, leaning back on her pillows.

"About our argument?"

Hermione nodded. "We need to stop arguing so much, for Rose. Why do we even do it? It's always for pointless, stupid, childish reasons and then afterwards we just make up like nothing ever happened." she explained.

"We don't argue _that_ often, 'Mione. And if we make up after then that's okay, right?"

"We _do_, Ron! You know it!" she sighed. "And it's no okay, because what if one day we _don't _make up after?"

"I guess," he looked over at Hermione. "Well, what do you want to do about it? Counselling?" he joked.

"_Counselling_? Are you _serious_?" Hermione laughed.

"No," Ron chuckled.

"Good," Hermione smiled. She took out a book and started reading, Ron continued to stare at her. "Can I help you?" she asked, raising one eyebrow.

"You're so beautiful when you read." Ron replied.

"Aren't I always beautiful?" Hermione teased.

"Okay, fine, you're so sexy when you read." Ron smiled, and before he knew it, him and Hermione were kissing.


End file.
